EL SECRETO DE LOS ELEMENTOS
by Diandrita23
Summary: Cuando todo al alrededor de Sakura y sus amigos siempre ha sido normal dentro de los estándares de la alta sociedad, que sucedería cuando tras una serie de accidentes les revelan su verdadera naturaleza, y descubren el porqué de los acontecimientos extraños.
1. Chapter 1

EL SECRETO DE LOS ELEMENTOS

Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP; la historial es original de mi creación

CAPITULO I

Después de una mañana terriblemente agitada al correr por las tardanzas ocasionadas al dormir "cinco minutos más" (en realidad una hora) haciendo el camino a la universidad con el afán que contrae el caso –no mucho en realidad– para terminar sentada en las gradas admirando el día y disfrutando el clima, pues gracias a un magnífico don el viento frio no me incomoda y eso se nota en mi vestimenta algo ligera para la época, viendo pasar a los colegas con grandes abrigos huyendo de los helados vientos de otoño siento una inesperada nostalgia al darme cuenta que un día como hoy , estoy sola y mis compañeros no están y dudo que mis amigos se acuerden. En verdad, lo único que lo mejoraría seria por lo menos la sonrisa y el saludo de un ser especial que a pesar de compartir la misma carrera y la universidad él ahora no se encuentra a causa de negocios y justo en la fechas en la que necesito realmente ver un rostro amable que comparte mi secreto.

Con mucho cariño recuerdo el día en que todo dio un giro inesperado y muchos secretos se revelaron fueron momentos duros pero muy gratificantes; cursaba último grado y aún era miembro de las porristas en preparatoria…

–El día de hoy vamos a realizar como calentamiento, una serie de saltos en el trampolín– indicó la instructora; a lo que la mayoría respondimos con entusiasmo casi arrollador.

La secuencia la había realizado casi un millón de veces, eran saltos muy simples y sus combinaciones, pasaron dos o tres compañeras realizando saltos hermosos y realice mi salto

–WOW Kinomoto– gritaban mis compañeras

–Señorita Kinomoto esa fue una mortal inversa impresionante, con mucha altura– elogió la instructora, mientras me avergonzaba por los elogios logre notar un brillo al otro lado del campo

–_las cosas no cambian y Tomoyo todavía me filma durante las prácticas_– pensé mientras caía una gotita de mi cabeza y al mismo tiempo me recorría un escalofrió al verme observada a través de dos lagunas ámbares, que eran acompañadas por una sonrisa dulce y seductora de aprobación y felicitación…

–¡KINOMOTO-SENPAI!– gritaba una de las más jóvenes a mi lado, con sonrisa picarona

–eh… etto… yo… ¿Qué sucede?...– logré al fin articular

–es tu turno para volver a la tierra y sorprendernos con una de tus maravillosas combinaciones– murmuro con tono irritado, algo mordaz la sub–capitana del equipo. (La verdad pienso que no le caigo bien a Chiharu)

Lo pensé un par de segundos, tome mi decisión retrocedí un poco para lograr un buen impulso, inicie la carrerilla… uno…, dos…, tres pasos, salto y con la ayuda de los resortes me elevo lo suficiente para realizar la combinación. Contorsiono mi cuerpo de manera grácil como un gato, pero sin darme cuenta le imprimí más fuerza de la debida y cayendo como en cámara lenta siento un pie en la colchoneta y al siguiente segundo un dolor inmenso en la rodilla. Escuche varios gritos surgir del público y entre ellas una maldición en voz varonil.

–¡RAYOS, SAKURA NOOO!– por el dolor todo se nublo y perdí la conciencia.

–Sakura ¿estás bien?– reconocí la voz de Tomoyo, pero extrañamente sentido mi cuerpo ligero y muy lejos del suelo, volví a perder la conciencia.

Comencé a abrir lentamente los ojos, estaba en una habitación blanca, ¿un hospital?, no, seguramente es la enfermería razone, sin embargo sentí una mirada en mí, levante la cabeza y me encontré con un par de ojos ámbar algo obscurecidos que denotaba una terrible preocupación.

–Shaoran estoy bien no te preocupes– traté de ponerme en pie, pero, una punzada en mi rodilla derecha lo evito, haciendo torcer mi sonrisa en una mueca de dolor

–¡Auch! ¿Qué demonios pasó?– pregunté

–en realidad no te diste cuenta ¿cierto?– me interrogó Shaoran aún más preocupado

–no, solo sentí dolor y perdí conciencia; aunque todo paso realmente lento–

Tomoyo salió de detrás de Shaoran con los ojos rojos y aquí si me preocupe, Tomoyo no era llorona –Tomoyo dime ¿qué pasó?– le exigí con cariño, a lo que ella me tendió su mano en la cual sostenía una cámara de video; la encendí y comencé a ver el video.

–Santo cielos– exclamé quedadamente mientras mis ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, viendo el momento en que mi pie toco la colchoneta y el resto de mi cuerpo siguió girando hasta dejar mi pierna estancando mirando hacia la dirección contraria que mi cuerpo, a continuación el cuerpo se desplomo y la grabación termino. El silencio se mantuvo unos segundos…

–Li te cargo y te trajo aquí– dijo Tomoyo como si me leyera la mente

–Srta. Sakura que bueno que has despertado– dijo la enfermera a modo de saludo

–en unos instantes llegara la ambulancia, para llevarte a un estudio completo, yo solo logre volver al puesto tu pierna de la rodilla para abajo– dijo con tono triste.

Después de unos minutos estábamos subiendo a la ambulancia con Shaoran y Tomoyo. Pasadas unas horas entre exámenes y esperas finalmente el doctor dijo serio

–Srta. Le informo que debemos someterla a una cirugía, pues debido a la gravedad de la lesión se ha roto uno de los ligamentos cruz…- ante estas palabras el mundo desapareció y me encontraba sola en medio de las cavilaciones que ocupaban mi mente y las posibles consecuencias que para un futuro me trajera la lesión.

Después de explicarnos el procedimiento el doctor se retiró y yo le agradecí con un gesto mecánico, pues no me recuperaba del Shock. Los siguientes dos días fueron bastante extraños…


	2. Chapter 2

**EL SECRETO DE LOS ELEMENTOS**

Card Captor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicles y sus personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP; la historial es original de mi creación

**CAPITULO II**

De pronto tuve un mal presentimiento y me disponía a avanzar cerca de la zona de prácticas de las porristas cuando escuche muchos gritos y aparentemente ¿una risita cruel?, primero se oyeron como gritos de júbilo y mientras me acercaba distinguí la esbelta figura, de la chica castaña que me traía loco, girar de una manera tan grácil como un felino desarrollando un perfecto tornillo*, y en el segundo mientras descendía sentí mi mundo derrumbarse, cuando absorto entre gritos de angustia veía como su cuerpo giraba dejando su pierna derecha de la rodilla al pie mirando al lado opuesto; mientras me acercaba a lo que daban mis piernas, solo logre soltar un grito desgarrador desde el fondo de mi garganta cuando la vi desplomarse…

–¡RAYOS, SAKURA NOOO!– por fin di alcance a la colchoneta, tome a Sakura en mis brazos la levante con cuidado y sin esperar ordenes ni indicaciones la lleve a la enfermería, seguidos de una muy angustiada Tomoyo que preguntaba por su bienestar, Sakura parecía que había despertado pero enseguida se desgonzo y su rostro adquirió un tono casi traslucido que me preocupo bastante.

Al llegar a la enfermería Nakuru, quien era enfermera practicante nos miró con los ojos como platos

–Ponla en la camilla y sostenla del muslo– así y lo hice y al segundo siguiente sentí como cerca de mi mano crujía y se acomodaba nuevamente la rodilla gracias a Nakuru quien acompañada por el asombro y el silencio inmovilizo su pierna, llamo a la ambulancia y con un gesto se llevó a Tomoyo. Yo me quede acompañándola esperando que despertara

–¡Maldición! Sakura como se te ocurrió hacerla tu sabias que esa todavía no la habías logrado hacer sin ayuda, debiste esperar a practicarla con seguridad, pequeña testaruda…– aún estaba murmurando, apenas audible para mí, cuando entro Tomoyo con los ojos aun dilatados y rojos por la sorpresa y la angustia de saber en su cámara el accidente grabado y lo horrible de su visión, se ubicó detrás de mí mientras se reponía del shock. Sakura comenzó a despertar y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron apareció una sonrisa en sus lindos labios

–Shaoran estoy bien, no te preocupes– su primera frase fue para tranquilizarme, pero al tratar de ponerse en pie su sonrisa se quebró

–¡Auch! ¿Qué demonios pasó?– a su pregunta le vi con ojos sorprendidos

–en realidad no te diste cuenta ¿cierto?– en mi voz se oyó un dejo de preocupación que no pude ocultar y lo siguiente solo lo aumento

–no, solo sentí dolor y perdí conciencia, aunque todo paso realmente lento–

Sentí salir a Tomoyo de su "escondite", Sakura le exigió le contara lo que había pasado, ella solo le tendió la video cámara, Sakura la accionó y solo exclamó un ahogado –Santo cielo– seguidamente me sumí en el silencio tratando de adivinar qué tan grave había sido la lesión, escuche a Tomoyo pronunciar mi nombre y supuse que Sakura preguntaría como llego a la enfermería; al rato Nakuru anuncio la llegada de la ambulancia (o algo así) subimos y una vez llegados al hospital se confirmaron mis temores, después de unas horas cuando el medico apareció nos dijo que era ruptura de ligamento. Sakura se veía absorta en sus pensamientos; irónicamente triste y a la vez tan linda.

–hasta mañana Sakura, trata de dormir. Li ya es hora de irnos– las palabras de Tomoyo me sacaron de mis cavilaciones y me di cuenta de que el padre y el hermano de Sakura estaban también allí, fui el último en salir

–adiós bonita, trata de dormir un poco– le susurre al oído y le bese la frente; antes de salir volví la mirada y allí estaba, tan frágil y acongojada, en sus hermosos ojos verdes se veía una sombra de tristeza. Aunque nunca la había dejado sola en momentos difíciles desde que nos conocimos, sentí la necesidad de hacerla sonreír porque a pesar de que todos habían notado su tristeza solo yo sabía lo profunda que era, y entonces tome una decisión que nos cambiaría la vida.

* * *

Después de la conversación con el doctor mire a Shaoran su cara estaba tan compungida que le creí un reflejo mío, una hora después entraba mi padre a la habitación traía una expresión similar a la de Shaoran, hice mi mayor esfuerzo y plasme una sonrisa en mis labios para calmar su preocupación, luego llego Touya hablamos toda la tarde pero Shaoran no se movió de su sitio y mantenía una expresión pétrea; al anochecer la enfermera nos avisó el termino de las visitas por ese día, yo me tenía que quedar internada hasta la cirugía, se despidieron y salieron salvo Shaoran, después de unos momentos se acercó a mi oído.

–¡adiós bonita! Trata de dormir un poco– susurro y se marchó, en cuanto me dio la espalda pude terminar con esa farsa y me descompuse cayendo en la tristeza y dejando que esta se reflejara en todo mi ser, creí sentir una última mirada, alce mi rostro lentamente pero ya no había nadie, para cuando mi cabeza alcanzo la almohada de mi ojo se escapó una perla líquida cargada de tristeza a la cual le siguieron muchas otras hasta que agotada por el día dormí esperando las sorpresas que llegarían con el nuevo amanecer…

**Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias, esperoo que la historia no quede solo en un piloto, por ahora prometo publicar cada quince días hasta el día que el mozo de mi inspiración :3 me abandone. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	3. Charper 3

**EL SECRETO DE LOS ELEMENTOS**

Card Captor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicles y sus personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP; la historial es original de mi creación

**CAPITULO III**

Por la ventana comenzaron a colarse algunos rayos de luz que me despertaron poco a poco, el desahogarme en la noche me ayudó a despertar más tranquila, la enfermera llegó con la bandeja del desayuno, después me ayudó a ducharme, permanecí en la silla junto a la ventana y justo a las 8 a.m. se abrieron las puertas a las visitas

–Hola testaruda como pasaste la noche– me sorprendió Shaoran, fue el primero en llegar y tenía en su cara una sonrisa pícara acompañada de un brillo en sus ojos que no supe descifrar

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?– con esto solo hice que mi sorpresa aumentara

–Vengo a cuidar a mi enferma favorita y la más linda del hospital– me respondió mostrándome una sonrisa de medio lado que me hacía imposible discutirle al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado

–Pero ¿las clases?– Shaoran soltó una carcajada y me abrazo

–Resulta que tengo una gripa que me mantiene en cama, cof, cof, cof– tosió teatralmente

–Además Tomoyo me cubre en la preparatoria– dicho esto confirmé que él iba a ser mi compañía toda la mañana, no me disgustaba pero me ponía algo nerviosa, últimamente cada vez que me dirigía una mirada se me erizan los bellos de la nuca y me daba vueltas la cabeza cuando me sonreía.

Decidí ignorar estos pensamientos y comenzamos una mañana como si se tratara de un día de vacaciones, salvo que estábamos en un hospital, con esta condicional nos ganamos varios llamado de advertencia por parte de la enfermera jefe, debido al ruido y las carcajadas de Shaoran. Al mediodía la enfermera llego con la bandeja del almuerzo y un gran ceño fruncido apareció en su frente cuando vio a mi acompañante recostado en la cama al lado mío, quien la observaba con una risita socarrona

–Joven debería ir a almorzar a la cafetería mientras la señorita toma el suyo– increpó seriamente la enfermera

–Con gusto hermosa dama– le sonrió haciendo una venía a la enfermera

–My lady en unos momentos estaré de regreso con usted– dijo besándome la mano y se retiró.

La enfermera me sonrió al decirme –el joven la estima mucho, no había visto a nadie tan "entusiasta" en un hospital– con el comentario sentí una gotita en la nuca

–Es algo hiperactivo pero es un chico y amigo excelente– me devolvió una sonrisa y se marchó.

El almuerzo no sabía mal, pero le faltaba ese toque de amor hogareño, lo termine sin emoción y me dispuse a esperar a mi acompañante, mientras acababa de lavarme los dientes; dieron unos toquecitos en la puerta, permití el paso y cuando salí del cuarto de baño grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con aquella figura…

* * *

Me despedí de Sakura haciendo alarde de mis dotes teatrales logrando de la enfermera una mueca, que a mi parecer sospechaba una sonrisa. Sin ánimos me dirigí a la cafetería a degustar si emoción alguna ese insípido alimento, y mientras lo consumía tome mi decisión de declararle mis sentimientos a Sakura, antes de la cirugía, con esta decisión ya tomada me dirigí a la habitación de Sakura, cuando llegue a la puerta me sorprendí bastante.

–Querida hime (princesa) ¿sería usted tan amable de aceptarme como su novio?– decía una voz masculina que no logre distinguir

–Estaría muy feliz de acceder a su solicitud– respondió la clara y dulce voz de Sakura, Dios estaba tan desolado en ese momento que parecía haber entrado en un estado de letargo no podía moverme y honestamente no seguí escuchando. Pasó mucho tiempo, no estoy seguro cuanto, cuando al fin logré moverme e ingrese en la habitación, y para mi sorpresa, ahí de pie se encontraba Eriol con una enorme sonrisa,

– ¡Shaoran llegaste!, te demoraste bastante– me recrimino Sakura con un mohín gracioso

–My lady lamento el retraso– me incline disimulando la tristeza con una sonrisa

–Buenas tardes Hiragisawa, no creí que fuera tan tarde, ¿ya terminaron las clases?, y ¿Dónde está Daidouji?– pregunte aun sabiendo que la clases no había terminado

–Me salte las últimas horas para venir a hacer una pregunta muy importante a la pequeña Sakura, sin embargo más tarde tengo que preguntarte algo al respecto Li–respondió mientras mi ceño se acentuaba

–Siéntate Eriol– lo invito Sakura mientras yo me acomodaba a su lado en la cama

–_Adiós a los planes para esta tarde, será hablar mañana_– pensé aun dudando si debería decirle algo o no. Estuve dubitativo un tiempo mientras Eriol y Sakura comenzaban una charla bastante extraña.

* * *

–Deberías ser menos directo Eriol– le amonesté

–Pero sin misterio nadie se divierte, aunque ¿tú crees que me recrimine?– me respondió enseñándome la lengua

–Si le pones en muchos problemas se va a atemorizar y no sé si te pueda contestar– respondí con una sonrisa imaginando la escena

– ¡CAISTE! Tú también te diviertes con esto– me sobresalto con tamaño grito

–No,… si… tal vez un poco– dude

–Pero deberías buscar un sitio propicio para ello, me gustaría ver su reacción, pero es mejor que estén en privado– suspire quedadamente.

Hicimos un par de bromas más, y fue entonces cuando me percate que Shaoran estaba un poco distante, me gire para verlo y le pinche una mejilla con el dedo,

–_Se ve tan tierno cuando esta malhumorado que no lo puedo evitar_– pensé

–Sha… o… ran… kun– llame su atención, bajo la risa burlona y mirada audaz de Eriol; Shaoran giro su rostro lentamente y cuando me miro pego tamaño brinco que quedo de pie junto a mi cama con pose de soldadito de plomo y la cara completamente roja

–Sa… Sa… Sakura ¿Qué pasó?– me interrogo

– ¿Por qué brincaste de ese modo?– le interroga con una sonrisa adornada de curiosidad

–Estabas muy cerca y me sorprendiste– respondió mientras disimulaba con una tos su vergüenza o ¿sorpresa?

– ¡JAJAJA! Li tienes el valor para saltarte las clases y te mueres de espanto por la cercanía de la pequeña Sakura y eso que llevas toda la mañana con ella– se burló Eriol a carcajada suelta

–No es espanto, es sorpresa–

–Sorpresa ¿de qué? Y no me digas que de su cercanía–

–*_*– Shaoran no respondió solo acentuó su seño y se veía realmente bien

– _¿Habrá alguna forma en que Shaoran no luzca atractivo?_– pensé al tiempo que una sonrisa pícara se me escapaba involuntariamente.

Sonrisa que fue captada por los sagaces ojos de Tomoyo quien llegaba en ese momento –buenas tardes Sakura, Li, Eriol– saludo

–Supuse que estarías aquí– dijo Tomoyo a Eriol con una expresión pensativa y con un dejo de… ¿tristeza?

–Hola Tomoyo, ¿Qué tal la escuela?– conteste, mientras los chicos seguían enfrascados en la discusión del sobresalto de Shaoran

–Bien, el profesor Takehiro te envía saludes; al igual que el equipo de porristas, están muy tristes pero te mandan ánimos. Excepto Chiharu andaba muy contenta hoy ya sabemos por qué– medite por unos instantes recordando la razón por la cual ella se encontraba tan contenta con mi ausencia

–Sí, lo esperaba de ella. ¿Han dejado muchos deberes?– conteste sin sorpresa y esperando que la respuesta a mi interrogante fuera negativa

–No, solo un ensayo de literatura–

– ¡SIIII! Genial– solté jubilosa levantando mis brazos en señal de victoria logrando la atención de la enfermera jefe por enésima vez en el día

–Jóvenes podrían bajar la voz esto es un hospital no un patio de juegos; con sus gritos y discusiones, los pacientes no pueden descansar– nos recrimino con una expresión en el rostro que le hacía parecerse al dragón de Koshi*, logrando la increíble hazaña de dejarnos congelados a los cuatro con los ojos como platos y pálidos de la impresión

–Creo que la enfermera tiene razón, no deberíamos discutir en este lugar, Li me acompañas a la cafetería– intervino Eriol recordándome que también estaba en la habitación

–De acuerdo– asintió Shaoran sin el menor entusiasmo

–Eriol, tráenos algo de beber cuando vuelvan– agrego Tomoyo con una espectacular sonrisa que Eriol devolvió y también tuvo la virtud de hacer que se tropezara pero de inmediato recupero el equilibrio, fue bastante divertido verlo perder el control, así fuera por una fracción de segundo, aunque no creo que Tomoyo se diera cuenta, pues tenía la mirada clavada en el piso y la cara roja

–Tomoyo ¿estás bien?, ¿tienes fiebre?– interrogue preocupada después que salieron de la habitación el chico de cabellos negros con visos azulados, seguido a regañadientes por el castaño

–Sí, no me pasa nada, pero, cuando llegue vi algo interesante– me sonrió con un brillo en los ojos que me atemorizaba y si no fuera porque mi pierna me lo impedía saldría corriendo de allí sin dudarlo

–Interesante… en un hospital… no creo… ja, ja, ja– balbucee en un intento fallido de sonar despreocupada

–Sí, cuando llegue tenías una mirada romántica y soñadora clavada en el rostro del joven Li– dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

–Tomoyo no te imagines cosas– trate de mentí – ¿sabes porque papá o Touya no han venido hoy?– pregunte logrando cambiar el tema

– ¡Oh! Cierto, el Sr. Fujitaka me llamó cuando salía de clases y me pidió que te dijera que hoy no podía venir pero que ya sacaría tiempo para mañana y que tu hermano estudia hoy hasta tarde pero mañana descansa– más tranquila por saber de mi familia, y aún más por haber logrado cambiar de tema; me concentre en intentar de entender los nuevos diseños de vestuario que Tomoyo estaba haciendo para el grupo de teatro de la escuela.

Al terminar la tarde, que paso rapidísima, nos despedimos y ellos se fueron pero quede algo preocupada, porque cuando volvieron los chicos, Shaoran no hablo mucho y siempre que pillaba sus miradas se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado y como si fuera poco a esto lo acompañaba una sonrisita maliciosa por parte de Eriol, y con todo esto en la cabeza me deje en la oscuridad dando campo al mundo de los sueños, dejándome guiar por los senderos de Morfeo.

**Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias de ellos depende el futuro de este fic, prometo publicar cada quince días hasta el día que el mozo de mi inspiración :3 me abandone o logré terminar esta historia; lo que primero suceda. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	4. Chapter 4

**EL SECRETO DE LOS ELEMENTOS**

Card Captor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicles y sus personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP; la historia es original de mi creación

**CAPITULO IV**

La luz iluminó la habitación haciéndola lucir más amplia y mucho más clara tanto que al abrir mis ojos era bastante molesto, pronto me arreglé y desayune y esperé la llegada de las visitas a media mañana, pero siempre mantuve en mente la extraña actitud de Shaoran ayer y el nerviosismo de la cirugía programada para la tarde se cruzaban en mis pensamientos.

Todo se estaba mezclado en mi cabeza –_eso de tener tiempo para pensar, en situaciones como esta no es muy buena idea_– pensaba cuando…

–Buenos días elegantísima dama, ¿Cómo ha pasado usted la noche?–saludó Shaoran mientras besaba mi mano haciendo una reverencia y logrando sobresaltarme

–Bu… bu… buenos días Shaoran– trate de articular –al parecer todavía sigues "enfermo"– le recordé haciendo comillas en el aire

–Un poco, cof, cof– sonrió he hizo ademán de viejito tosiendo

–_Umm, creo que Tomoyo tiene razón y somos buenos para la actuación_– pensé – ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado cual guardián londinense?– le espeté señalando la silla mientras me acomodaba en la cama

–Claro que no, recuerda que estoy enfermo– dijo mientras se acomodaba al lado mío quedándose pensativo

– ¿En qué piensas?– pregunté tratando de adivinar la respuesta a través de sus enormes ojos ámbar

–Te vez muy graciosa cuando caminas, pareces un pirata– sonrió –a propósito, ¿no te dijeron que te quedaras acostada?- preguntó haciendo un puchero encantador

–Sí, pero me aburro mucho y como no me duele mucho no creo que haya problema- respondí tranquilamente -¿Un pirata?– pregunté alzando una ceja

–Sí, una linda pirata con una pata de palo, ja, ja, ja, ja–

– ¡BAKA! No te pases de aprovechado, aunque… ¿sigo siendo linda?– pregunté clavando la mirada en mis rodillas mientras sentía como mi cara se ruborizaba

–Po… por supuesto– respondió en voz baja

– ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?–

–Si–

– ¿Qué te dijo Eriol en la cafetería ayer?– pregunté mientras lo miraba para notar como un sonroso en sus mejillas paso a ser un violento carmesí

–Cosas de hombres, aunque te tengo que preguntar algo– dijo poniéndose serio, y pasando saliva pesadamente

– ¿Una pregunta?, claro– le dedique una sonrisa logrando con esto que se pusiera aún más nervioso

–Sa… Sa… Sakura tú me gus…– estaba expectante cuando…

– ¡MONSTRUO! Ya estas despierta que bueno; y que hace ese GEKI ahí– saludó Touya mientras yo di un saltito del susto y Shaoran suspiraba para después enfrascarse en una batalla de miradas con Touya a las que me estaba acostumbrando, pues sucedían casi todos los días y saltaban rayitos de un lado a otro

–Hermano, buenos días, Shaoran solo me está haciendo compañía– dije haciendo un mohín de enfado

–Pero no tiene por qué estar tan cerca– reclamó casi gruñendo

–No estoy haciendo nada malo– se defendió Shaoran

–Y no lo vas a hacer GEKI, conozco tus intenciones–dijo apuntándole con un dedo

–No le digas geki, se llama Shaoran–

–Tú no te metas Monstruo–

–OYE…– iba a contestar mientras la habitación tomaba cada vez más el aire de un campo de guerra, donde cruzaban de un lado a otro, múltiples ataques, cuando Suiza arribó

–Buenos días pequeña Sakura, joven Shaoran– saludó mi padre logrando apaciguar el ánimo de todos

–Hijo, no molestes a tu hermana– dijo a Touya al tiempo que yo le enseñaba la lengua al mismo

–Buenos días papá– salude sonriendo

–Buenos días profesor Kinomoto– saludó Shaoran con expresión apenada

–Gracias por haber auxiliado a mi hija y por haberla acompañado el día de ayer, Tomoyo me contó como ocurrió todo y que tu decidiste acompañarla, eres todo un caballero– sonrió mi padre mientras hacía una reverencia de agradecimiento a Shaoran

–No tiene nada que agradecerme, solo hice lo que cualquier amigo haría en mi lugar– respondió Shaoran mientras agitaba los brazos como una caricatura, pero con el rostro completamente rojo.

Después de unos minutos nos dispusimos a comer unos pudines que papá había traído y conversamos de un tema y otro toda la mañana y siendo testigos esporádicamente de las batallas verbales y visuales que cada tanto sostenían Shaoran y Touya…

* * *

– ¡RIIING!– el sonido del timbre anunciaba el segundo descanso y todos salieron apurados del aula de clases esperando conseguir un buen puesto en la fila frente a la tienda escolar, hoy vendían Takoyaki para el almuerzo por esta razón todos salieron como espartanos a la batalla –Hime, estas distraída ¿te sucede algo?– preguntó suavemente el joven inglés llamando mi atención

–No te preocupes estoy bien, solo imaginaba la declaración de Li y no voy a poder grabar el momento más importante para Sakura– suspiré recordando lo sucedido en la tarde cuando salimos del hospital –_fue un suceso de ensueño, tengo que contarle a Sakura_– pensé

–Puedes tener la posibilidad de grabarlo, sospecho que Li tiene algunas dificultades– sonrió enigmáticamente mientras añadía –creo que es hora de ir a visitar a Sakura–

–Pero no han terminado las clases– dije

–Si vamos temprano quizás logres grabar la declaración de Li– me convenció haciéndome levitar ante la expectativa

–Entonces vamos– me tendió la mano que yo acepte y nos dirigimos a la salida.

De camino al hospital súbitamente me llegó el recuerdo que el elegante joven que caminaba cogido de la mano a mi lado era amigo de hacer bromas -_creo que el joven Li no va a tener muy fácil el día de hoy,_ _Eriol puede ser muy cruel cuando algo le divierte y no se mide, ja, ja, ja, va a ser una tarde interesante_– pensé. Mientras divagaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, imaginando las posibles ocurrencias de Eriol; llegamos al hospital; subimos al cuarto piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Sakura y entramos encontrando una atmosfera grisácea, donde se veían dos sonrisas temerosas en medio de una… podríamos decir "Tormenta eléctrica"

–Buenas tardes, parece que el hermano de Sakura se esta divirtiendo, ¿verdad? Señor Kinomoto– saludó Eriol y logrando increíblemente romper la tensión

–Buenas tardes joven Hiragisawa, Tomoyo– regresó el saludo el padre de Sakura

–Hola chicos, me alegra que hayan llegado, aunque creo que es muy temprano– saludó Saku con una sonrisita nerviosa y agradecida

–Touya, joven Shaoran creo que deberíamos ir a la cafetería aprovechando la llegada de Tomoyo y el joven de Hiragisawa– dijo el Sr. Kinomoto mientras empujaba fuera de la habitación a Touya y a Li a regañadientes, con una sonrisa apacible

–Sakurita tengo buenas nuevas– anunciaba alegremente Eriol mientras tomaba asiento y me halaba a su lado

–Vamos, díganme como fue la tarde de ayer– se emocionó Sakura

–Eriol sabe cómo sorprender a una chica– comenté –sin ser aterrador– añadí guiñando el ojo logrando que Sakura riera de buena gana mientras a Eriol le surgía una gotita

–Pero cuenta los detalles, que desde ayer estoy con la curiosidad– apuró Sakura con un gesto peculiar

–Fuimos a la nueva heladería que esta como a tres cuadras de aquí, y Eriol pidió una copa llamada carnaval rosa, y logró como de costumbre un suspiro de la camarera, charlamos un rato y momentáneamente se puso serio, entonces, yo me puse muy nerviosa cuando se puso de pie y fue hasta la barra charlando largo rato con el dueño del local, este desapareció tras el mostrador mientras Eriol se ponía delante mío con una rodilla al suelo y en ese momento se materializó el dueño de la tienda que le entregó a Eriol un bellísimo ramo de claveles y flores de cerezo, y entonces…– Eriol intervino en el relato

–Le dije mientras entregaba el ramo "querida hime ¿sería usted tan amable de aceptarme como su novio?"…– ahora fui yo quien interrumpió

–A lo que yo atónita y llena de emoción le dije: "por supuesto que estaría encantada", se puso de pie y me dio un tierno beso en los labios… ¿a propósito cariño que le dijiste al dueño de la tienda?, porque te demoraste mucho como para pedir unas flores– con la pregunta logré una nueva carcajada de Sakura mientras Eriol respondía rascándose la cabeza con aire despreocupado

–Tuve que cancelar una sorpresa que te preparé, pero, a consejo de Sakura decidí que no era tan buena– suspiro resignado

–A propósito Eriol dime que me hiciste mi favor ¿Si?– preguntó Sakura de repente

– ¿Un favor?, ¿Qué favor?– quise saber

–Sí, esta mañana lo deje para que lo editaran– contestó levantando el pulgar con una espléndida sonrisa

–Editar, ¿Qué cosa?–

–Eriol me hizo el favor de filmar su declaración, porque yo no me la quería perder, aunque todavía imagino como hubieras reaccionado a la sorpresa que Eriol no te dio– respondió con sus ojos brillando como esmeraldas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

– ¿Qué? Yo no me di cuenta– me sonrojé

–No te angusties linda solo nosotros cuatro tendremos el video– ¿escucharía bien?

– ¿Cuatro? ¿Quiénes?– este hombre sabía lo que era colocar la cereza sobre el pastel aunque de modo aterrador

–Sí, tu y yo… umm… y por supuesto Li y Sakurita ¡verdad que sí!– me abrazó mientras se reía con mi prima y mejor amiga y yo no lograba sobreponerme a la sorpresa.

* * *

Estábamos muy animados contándole a Tomoyo una de las sorpresas que preparamos con Eriol para su declaración, logrando que se pusiera algo nerviosa, creo que los años de amistad con Eriol me han despabilado un poco y tal vez si tenía razón y me iba a divertir con esto un poquito. En medio de las risas nos encontró la enfermera –en unos instantes viene el doctor– anunció muy paciente

–Voy a llamar a tu papá y a tu hermano– ofreció Eriol

–Gracias– respondí mientras Tomoyo se acercaba y me tomaba de la mano, pues la frase de la enfermera había tenido la virtud de disparar una descarga de adrenalina que aceleró mi ritmo cardiaco.

Minutos después entraban Eriol, Shaoran, Papá y Touya seguidos del doctor Sheng –buenas tardes, ¿lista para la cirugía?– preguntó con una sonrisa

–Sí, pero algo nerviosa– respondí tímidamente pues el doctor Sheng era un joven muy apuesto de cabello negro y ojos grises almendrados, alto y con una piel casi marmolea

–No hay porque preocuparse, como les explique el día de ayer, vamos a utilizar anestesia general así que no vas a sentir nada, haremos una incisión en el lateral interno de la rodilla derecha, veremos la situación, y allí decidiremos el procedimiento a seguir– terminó mientras mis amigos solo acertaban un unísono ¡Oooooh! –Bueno los acompañantes salgan mientras la enfermera alista a la señorita para la intervención– indicó mientras con una mueca una enfermera entraba con una camilla y otra sacaba casi a empujones a Shaoran que se había rezagado

–Pero tengo que decirle algo… es importante– se quejaba Shaoran mientras lo sacaban

– ¿_Qué será lo que le afana?_– pensé –no te preocupes todo va a salir bien– le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

Me colocaron la bata y una malla para el cabello; me pusieron en la camilla y me quitaron los soportes que inmovilizaban mi pierna, luego me llevaron a la sala de cirugías colocándome sobre la mesa que era iluminada por una lámpara muy grande y muy brillante, me pusieron una máscara de oxígeno y me conectaron a la máquina que sigue los signos vitales, mientras esperaba me di cuenta, como supuse de un hospital universitario, había un espejo a la altura de un segundo piso que supuse era una ventana que usaban los practicantes para ver las cirugías sin ser visto, como decían las tantas revistas que he leído sobre cirugías y salas, siempre quise ver a través de ellas una cirugía pero jamás me imagine que la primera vez que estuviera en frente a esa ventana iba a ser la observada y no la observadora –Srta. Kinomoto, vamos a sedarla para iniciar el procedimiento– indicó el anestesiólogo sacándome de mis pensamientos –por favor respire profundo y cuente de diez a cero– asentí y mentalmente comencé

–Diez ovejitas… nueve ovejitas… ocho ovejitas… siete ovejitas…– de pronto escuche la voz de alguien, ¿Shaoran?, pero se oía muy lejana, intenté abrir los ojos pero tenía mucho sueño

–Sa… Sakura ¿quieres ser mi novia?– la pregunta me emocionó y trate de responder pero no pude pronunciar nada así que solo sonreí, o eso pensé –tres… do…- escuché decir al anestesiólogo

**Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias de ellos depende el futuro de este fic, prometo publicar cada quince días; lo que primero suceda, agradezco a Lunabsc por sus comentarios en este capitulos logré responder una de tus dudas la otra aflicción la solucionare en uno o dos capitulos. A todos mis bellos lectores fantasma los quiero mucho y agradezco su apoyo, pero tambien me gustaría saber su opinión (escriban un review TT_TT). NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**Geki ::::: Mocoso**


	5. Chapter 5

**EL SECRETO DE LOS ELEMENTOS**

Card Captor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicles y sus personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP; la historia es original de mi creación

CAPITULO V

Una lámpara muy grande con una luz muy fuerte me cegó, luego un hombre me indicó que contara de diez a cero, empecé a contar ovejitas y comencé a sentir mucho sueño y mi cuerpo se sentía ligero, aunque no lo podía mover; en el fondo escuche una voz creo que era Shaoran y si no estoy mal me pedía que ¿fuera su novia? Maravilloso, trate de responder y solo pude poner una sonrisa boba, o eso creo, no estaba segura que tanto respondía mi cuerpo. Finalmente la luz se hizo tenue y todo parecía como cuando duermes, paso algún tiempo, no sé cuánto y al fin desperté, abrí lentamente mis ojos observando el amarillo pálido de las paredes, giré y vi ¿un escritorio? –Se parece bastante al de mi habitación– dude – _¡no se parece!, ES MI HABITACIÓN_– pensé –por todos los dioses, tan fuerte es la anestesia que ni me enteré de cuando volví a casa– alboroté sorprendida, en eso entró papá en la habitación

–Ya has despertado pequeña, ¿Cómo te sientes?– preguntó suavemente

–Bien algo entumecida y mareada… creo que es por la anestesia– respondí con una sonrisa –a propósito ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de despertar?– pregunté dudosa y a la vez temerosa

–Un par de días, al parecer tu cuerpo es muy sensible a la anestesia, eso dijo el doctor Sheng– respondió con una sonrisa que logró tranquilizarme –por cierto hija, tu novio ha estado aquí desde anoche, le voy a decir que suba– y dando media vuelta salió de la habitación

– _¿mi novio?, supuse que mi papá escucharía lo de Shaoran y conociéndome asumió que aceptaría_– pensé tratando que la frase de mi padre sonara coherente, aunque había algo extraño, no le di importancia y me acomodé en la cama, ordenando un poco mi cabello, cuando… unos toquecitos gentiles en la puerta llamaron mi atención hacia esta y entonces me inunde de una gran sorpresa al verlo allí recostado contra el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa tierna y pícara, y en sus ojos había un brillo amoroso pero divertido con los brazos cruzados que le daban un aire bastante despreocupado –¡ERIOL!– grité y hubiese saltado de no ser porque la reciente cirugía lo impedía

–Hime ¿estás bien? Creo que mi visita te afectó– dijo acerándose a mi

–Es que no esperaba que fueras tu quien viniera– respondí tratando de no ofenderlo

– ¿y a quien más esperabas?, a cambio de tu flamante novio– respondió sonriendo pero con la verdad en la mirada

–Me podrías recordar eso ¿Cuándo pasó?– pregunté irónicamente esperando que dejara las bromas

–Umm, no recuerdas la tarde en el hospital hace unos días– se quedó unos instantes en silencio y luego añadió –te voy a dar algo para que lo recuerdes– sonrió maliciosamente, y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar junto cariñosamente sus labios con los míos, mantuvimos el beso por unos instantes sin que me pudiera reponer a la sorpresa, aunque fue un beso tierno y cálido, tenía una esencia diferente que me decía que no se trataba de Eriol y sentía como si algo estuviera mal dentro del suceso, no sé si la imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada o que sucedía

–Ya recuerdas– susurró aún muy cerca de mi cara y pude sentir el tibio golpe de su aliento. Todo se mezcló en un remolino de emociones y colores, para finalmente quedar en blanco y comencé a escuchar risas y dos voces conocidas de chicos discutir, entonces pude volver a mover mi cuerpo que había quedado paralizado desde el repentino beso, así que intente abrir mis ojos y con un esfuerzo visualicé un techo blanco, levanté la cabeza y vi como Tomoyo daba saltitos con una cámara de video en sus manos y estrellas en los ojos, mientras Eriol se reía a pierna suelta sentado en el piso junto a la puerta de la habitación; giré un poco y vi a Shaoran sentado al lado de mi cama muy tenso, con la cara carmesí y la mirada clavada en el piso, al parecer todo fue un sueño…

– ¡Sakura despertaste!– gritó emocionadísima mi prima, al tiempo que Shaoran se sobresaltaba y se ponía casi morado

– ¿Cómo te sientes?– preguntó Eriol mientras miraba a Tomoyo como quien sabe un secreto y colocándose de pie

–Bien, algo mareada y tuve un sueño muy extraño– aunque ante estas palabra Eriol reinicio sus carcajadas y Tomoyo lo acompañó, mientas Shaoran solo suspiraba

– ¿Te sientes adolorida?– preguntó en un susurro

–No mucho– respondí recordando el por qué estaba en un hospital

–Tomoyo ¿otra vez me grabaste durmiendo?– pregunté recordando la cámara que sostenía mi mejor amiga

–Tal vez solo un ratito– respondió haciéndome ojitos de perrito

–Yo te puedo asegurar que hay imágenes más interesantes– comentó Eriol entre risas mientras miraba a Shaoran, quien parecía tener una gran admiración por el piso de la habitación

–Creo que deberíamos ir a avisar al Dr. Sheng y al Sr. Kinomoto– dijo Shaoran mientras arrastraba al sonriente inglés fuera de la habitación

–Tráeme algo de tomar, tengo mucha sed– les dije antes de que salieran

–Cuéntame tu sueño ¿fue extraño horrible o fue extraño emocionante?–preguntó Tomoyo con la mirada extasiada, suspiré y dije

–Fue extraño, emocionante y confuso– relaté el sueño omitiendo el nombre del personaje masculino

–Eso no es ni extraño, ni confuso– reclamó haciéndome un puchero –tú me estas escondiendo algo, cuéntame– exigió, a lo que yo me resigne

–Resulta que el joven en mis sueños era Eriol– silencio, así que continúe –pero no se oía como él y cuando me besó sentí el aroma y la esencia de Shaoran– levanté mi cabeza para ver la reacción de Tomoyo, y se veía algo pensativa, pero de pronto me sorprendió

–Lo tengo, creo que no deberías hacer planes con Eriol antes de las cirugías… vez como arruinó tu precioso sueño– dijo emocionada mientras se reía

– ¿No estás enojada conmigo?– pregunté

–No me puedo enojar contigo, además solo fue un sueño– respondió y se quedó pensando unos minutos para luego añadir

–Además creo que tengo una versión mejor en mi video cámara– me la iba a enseñar cuando entró papá

–Buenos días hija, ¿Cómo te sientes?– saludó dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

–Buenos días papá, me siento muy bien, y… ¿mi hermano?– saludé y pregunté extrañada de no verlo molestándome y frunciendo el ceño

–Tu hermano está trabajando, pues en el empleo de los fines de semana no le dieron permiso para ausentarse, te mandó muchas saludes– respondió mi padre haciéndome caer en cuenta que era sábado y entendía por qué mis amigos no se encontraban en la escuela

–Ya veo– iba preguntar algo más a papá, cuando hizo su aparición el Dr. Sheng, seguido de Eriol y Shaoran, me preguntó cómo me sentía he hizo el chequeo reglamentario, una vez terminó me dijo que estaba muy sorprendido, pues cuando había hecho la incisión se dio cuenta que el ligamento había comenzado a curarse ya no estaba roto sino solo era una fisura se extrañó bastante pero pensó que se trataba de un error en los estudios y procedió a disculparse innumerables veces, tras un rato se retiró; papá lo siguió supongo que para hablar sobre la etapa de recuperación y los cuidados cuando me den la alta; pero lo que aumento mi sorpresa fue que Tomoyo salió acompañando a papá y saco a Eriol casi a rastras.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación haciendo que olvidara la extrañeza que comentó el doctor, pero sabía que había otra persona, miré hacia la ventana y allí estaba Shaoran mirando hacia fuera dejándome contemplar la amplitud de su espalda y la rebeldía de sus cabellos a contraluz –_en verdad es el chico soñado_– pensé y deje que se me escapara un suspiro que captó su atención, volteo a verme con una sonrisa algo nerviosa que lo hacía ver supremamente atractivo eso sumado a su pose de chico malo recostado en la ventana, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido

–No estoy seguro de si me escuchaste el día de ayer, pero tengo que preguntarte algo importante– soltó de repente mientras se ponía serio y toda su postura se ponía visualmente rígida

–Dime– contesté al no poder poner en orden mis ideas, sin caer en cuenta a lo que él se refería y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, se acercó a mi cama y puso una rodilla en el suelo dándole un aire principesco y romántico

–Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi novia?–dijo mientras me entregaba un pequeño ramo de claveles que no supe a qué horas lo sacó, pues estaba perdida entre sus cabellos chocolate y sus profundos ojos ámbar

– ¿Sha… Shaoran?...– dije, e iba a continuar pero

–Te lo había preguntado ayer en el quirófano pero no supe si me habías escuchado– replicó con la tristeza grabada en los ojos

–Si te escuche y ¡SI!– le mire sonriendo, pero, parece que se sorprendió al saber que lo había escuchado

– ¡Me escuchaste!– saltó emocionado –y ¿si, qué?– preguntó haciendo un puchero de confusión adorable

–Que SI quiero ser tu novia– respondí haciendo énfasis en la palabra "si", al tiempo que aparecía un nuevo brillo en los profundos ojos ámbar de Shaoran y una sonrisa cruzaba nuevamente por su apuesto, pero serio rostro

– ¿En… enserio?– preguntó poniéndose a mi altura

–Sí, claro que si– susurré mientras notaba como la distancia entre nuestras caras se hacía cada vez más pequeña, cerré mis ojos y sentía un nudo en mi estómago y un ciclón de emociones dentro de mi cabeza con cada tibio golpe de su aliento en mi rostro, que me dejaba sentir su esencia y sentía mis mejillas ruborizarse; el primer contacto fue delicado y casi nervioso, como dudando si en realidad estaba sucediendo, aunque sus labios eran tiernos y suaves tenía la sensación de ya haberlos sentido –_déjà vu_– pensé mientras sonreía y sentí la mano de Shaoran en mi mejilla, al contacto se dispararon mis ansias de besarlo aún más, entonces crucé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello, olvidando que tenía el suero conectado en mi mano, y profundizamos el beso siendo al principio lento y amable, pero, después de un rato se hizo intenso y pasional explorando cada milímetro de esos labios y esa boca que siempre desee. Estaba tan cómoda en aquellos momentos que no quería que terminara, pero sentí una sonrisita en sus labios y detuvo el beso, a lo que yo abrí los ojos y vi una sonrisa enorme con una cara sonrojada a pocos centímetros de mi rostro

–Eres mi mundo– susurró

–Y tu pones de cabeza el mío– susurré mientras caía en cuenta que yo estaba recostada en la cama y el casi encima mío, pues, había tenido cuidado con mis piernas, sonreí ya que no supe cómo llegamos a esa postura, me dio un poco de vergüenza, pero no me importo, así que le atraje y continuamos donde nos habíamos quedado, realmente besa muy bien.

EN MEDIO DE SU FELICIDAD NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS NO SE PERCATARON DE DOS PARES DE OJOS AMATISTAS Y AZULES, QUE LOS OBSERVABAN CON MIRADA COMPLICE, Y UNA PEQUEÑA LENTE QUE SE ASOMABA POR EL RESQUICIO DE LA PUERTA ENTRE ABIERTA

**NOTICAS :3**

**Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias de ellos depende el futuro de este fic, prometo publicar cada quince días; lo que primero suceda. A todos mis bellos lectores fantasma los quiero mucho y agradezco su apoyo, pero también me gustaría saber su opinión (escriban un review TT_TT). **

**Este capítulo salió algo corto, pero prometo compensárselos en los capítulos venideros.**

**Un saludo a LUNABSC siempre es grato leer tus reviews, así que por tu lectura frecuente te daré la posibilidad de escoger la pareja (SCC), y la idea general para el especial de Halloween. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	6. Chapter 6

**EL SECRETO DE LOS ELEMENTOS**

Card Captor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicles y sus personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP; la historia es original de mi creación

**CAPITULO VI**

Han pasado ya casi tres semanas desde que Shaoran me sorprendió con ese bonito ramo de claveles y una pregunta que creí había soñado, fue maravilloso. Pero con el costo de un par de bromas por parte de Eriol, constantes batallas campales en casa entre Touya y Shaoran y mucha algarabía de Tomoyo, quien me pidió que cuando me sintiera mejor la visitara para enseñarme algo sorprendente y muy dulce…

**Inicio del recuerdo**

_Tomoyo llegó esa tarde a visitarme después de la escuela y trajo consigo algunos chocolates que hicieron en la clase de economía doméstica y con una sonrisa pícara me tendió una bolsa de tamaño mediano que estaba a tope entre bombones de chocolate y cartas_

–_Para ti Sakurita– dijo con los ojos chispeantes como quien juega una broma_

–_Y ¿esto qué es?– pregunté impresionada por la cantidad_

–_No es obvio son obsequios–_

– _¿Quién los envía?– preguntó una voz masculina que conocía bastante bien, y al mirar hacia la puerta vi a Shaoran de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido_

–_Los bombones de lazo violeta son de las porristas con obvia excepción de Chiharu y las otras cajas con las cartas son de los admiradores de Sakura– respondió sonriente con aire de emoción y logrando hacer más profundo el ceño de Shaoran, si acaso era posible_

–_No me parece que le envíen ese tipo de cosas– dijo clavando la mirada en la bolsa_

–_No te preocupes Li, ella ya te escogió a ti– respondió Tomoyo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa malévola_

– _¡Hey!– alegamos al tiempo Shaoran y yo, no evitando con esto ponernos de color carmín_

–_Oye Saku, esta semana la bolsa fue más grande, ¿Cómo te sientes?– intervino el chico inglés con aire despreocupado_

–_Bien, cada vez me molesta menos. En cuanto al asunto– dije señalando la bolsa –no entiendo por qué siguen llegando si ya casi completo tres semanas de ausencia en la escuela– exclamé intentando mermar la molestia de Shaoran_

–_Querida eso viene con el puesto de tener una hermosa personalidad y ser tan bonita, a parte como su relación no se ha hecho pública, por lo menos en la escuela sigues siendo la Idol a conquistar– repuso Tomoyo cogiendo uno de los chocolates de las cajas en forma de corazón_

–_La ventaja es que los chocolates alcanzan para todos, pero voy a engordar– me queje al contemplar la gran cantidad de chocolates_

–_Probablemente– dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba sonriente_

– _¡Hey!, no seas abusivo– recriminé indignada_

– _¿Qué? Yo solo estoy diciendo que los chocolates si alcanzan para todos– se defendió sin poder ocultar una risita burlona mientras se sentaba al lado mío y recogía una de las cartas –veamos que dicen tus admiradores– agregó mientras abría el sobre con un mohín fingido de horror_

– _¿No te molesta?– pregunté cautelosa pues era costumbre con Tomoyo leer juntas las cartas recibidas en la semana y algunas de ellas eran bastante reveladoras_

–_Claro que no, Tomoyo tiene razón– repuso sonriente dejándome sorprendida y anonadada, pero al mismo tiempo recordándome un detalle_

– _¡OYE! ¿Dónde están las tuyas?, siempre las leemos juntas– dije a mi prima que con una sonrisa le dio un codazo a Eriol y este saco una bolsa pequeña donde cabrían tal vez diez cartas o menos_

–_No es justo ¿Qué paso?– pregunté, pues aunque la semana pasada habían sido menos, eso ya era muy extraño, pues mi adorada prima también era una Idol de la escuela_

–_Sencillo Saku, nuestra relación ya se conoce y para algunos un tipo tan "__tranquilo__" como yo les es imposible de enfrentar– dijo Eriol haciendo énfasis en la palabra __Tranquilo_

–_Atemorizante, querrás decir, por que, el que siempre sepas un secreto o parezca que lo sabes da miedo– expuse mientras hacía un gesto teatral de espanto_

–_Un secreto es algo que yo tengo en mi poder y tú tienes que ver– intervino Tomoyo dando saltitos_

–_Déjamelo ver– sugerí_

–_No, aquí no lo puedes ver, es algo para ver en pantalla gigante– me amonestó_

–_Tomoyo no me digas que es un video de las practicas… eso lo podemos ver en la pantalla de 50" no es necesario ir hasta tu casa– dude un momento –…me volviste a filmar durmiendo– añadí segura del hecho_

–_Sí, fue en el hospital antes que despertaras pero tiene una sorpresa– sonrió cómplice junto con Eriol, e inmediatamente sentí como los dedos que estaban entrelazados con los míos se tensaban_

– _¿Estás bien?, por eso te dije que no las leyeras– le regañé viendo que sostenía una de las cartas_

–_No te preocupes no es por esto, fue solo un recuerdo pero no importa– dijo Shaoran algo sonrojado y agitando la cabeza de lado a lado de forma caricaturesca_

–_Por favor Saku dime que vas a ir– insistió Tomoyo_

–_OK–_

–_Pero promételo– dijo sacudiéndome de los hombros efusivamente_

–_Está bien, lo prometo, lo prometo voy a ir a tu casa apenas me dejen movilizar sin hacer trampa– le tranquilicé mirando de reojo al castaño a mi lado quien me estaba mostrando la lengua_

–_Lleva a Shaoran y nos divertimos todos, ¿verdad que si?– dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa de lo más intrigante_

–_Claro, va a ser un día muy emocionante– aseguró Tomoyo con aire soñador_

**Fin del recuerdo**

Después de ese día el Dr. Sheng me dio orden de comenzar las terapias y permiso de desplazarme ayudada de un bastón o la silla de ruedas a petición de mi padre y de Shaoran, dependiendo la distancia, por lo tanto en dos días nos vamos a encontrar.

* * *

Un joven con el ceño fruncido se paseaba nerviosamente por la preciosa sala de pisos marmolados que eran engalanados con una hermosa araña de luces colgada en el techo, enterrando sus dedos en su ya despeinado cabello chocolate y con una gran vena en su frente que en cualquier momento estallaría –¡AGH!, Tomoyo sabe cómo ponerme los nervios de punta y ahora no puedo ni quitarme a Eriol de encima; también Sakura va a creer que soy un pervertido aprovechado, por todos los dioses, ¿Cómo me pude dejar llevar por mis impulsos?– aún estaba murmurando y creando conclusiones en mi muy creativa mente

–Shaoran ya estoy lista– me sobresaltó su voz y al tiempo corrí a la escalera para ayudarla

–Sakura, ¿estas segura que quieres ir hoy? Si te duele mucho podemos ir otro día– pregunté tratando de que desistiera de ir, admirando su bella figura engalanada por un hermoso vestido corto verde manzana que realza el color de sus ojos y sus cabello iban adornado con una pinza plateada

–Si vamos a ir hoy, hicimos un trato; yo me subía a esa horrible silla de ruedas y tu me acompañas donde Tomoyo– sonrió dulcemente y luego se puso pensativa –umm… ¿acaso tu sabes algo que yo no?, te siento muy ansioso– la interrogante me tomó por sorpresa y me puso muy nervioso tanto que no se me ocurría que decir

–Creo que deberíamos… es mejor que partamos ya, si nos demoramos mucho Tomoyo se va a preocupar– resolví en un intento de dar vuelta a la conversación

–Está bien, vamos– dijo a regañadientes. Mire hacia ambos lados del pasillo y le besé suavemente en los labios

– ¿Y esto?– dijo sorprendida con la mano sobre la boca y muy sonrojada,

–M_e encanta hacer este tipo de "ataques furtivos" para ver esa linda expresión confundida y sorprendida en su rostro_– pensé –Es algo para que te portes bien de camino a casa de Tomoyo– sonreí maliciosamente al notar el aumento en su sonrojo – ¿ya le avisaste a tu papá que vamos a salir?– añadí

–Si, le llame a la oficina antes de bajar y te manda saludes, tramposo– dijo mientras hacia un puchero de niña consentida y me daba un golpe con el puño en el brazo

–Y ahora que hic…– iba a hacer una mini rabieta cuando una gruesa voz varonil me interrumpió haciéndome dar un brinco

– ¡MONSTRO! Ya llegue… ¿y tú porque estas tan arreglada?... ¿Qué hace ese Geki aquí?– tras el calificativo nos enfrascamos en una lucha de miradas; como me molestaba que me tratara como un chiquillo

–Ho… hola hermano, primero, estoy arreglada porque voy a ir donde Tomoyo, segundo no le digas así a Shaoran y tercero él está aquí porque me va a llevar– intervino Sakura con un tono enojado que me distrajo de mi lucha visual –_ella no suele responder enojada a la primera tentativa de Touya algo le pasa o algo pasó_– pensé mientras la observaba

–Lo sé– dijo el hermano de Sakura con tono resignado para luego arremeter enojado –pero ¿Por qué él, porque no viene Tomoyo por ti? Sé que este baka es tu novio y que papá lo aprueba para desgracia mía, pero, no me gusta y no lo apruebo– ante esto Sakura rodo ese par de piscinas verdes que eran sus ojos y aún más enojada que hace unos instantes

– ¡AH, ERES DE LO PEOR!– gritó desesperada –Shaoran es tiempo de irnos– haló de mi manga mientras se acomodaba en la silla, para salir por el gran portón principal de la casa y encaminarnos a la casa de Tomoyo acompañados del silencio

– ¿Estás bien?– pregunté dudando, al parecer no se estaban llevando muy bien últimamente y peleaban con más frecuencia y menos tolerancia de lo normal

–Sí, lo que pasa es que últimamente mi hermano esta insufrible, discúlpame por la escenita, es que lo tenía guardado desde hace unos días y ya no podía con esa molestia– dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza, inmediatamente pare mi marcha y me acomodé delante de ella, me puse a su altura, tome su mentón para levantarle el rostro juntando nuestras frentes y le dije en un susurro…

–No tienes por qué disculparte, tú también tienes derecho a enojarte y a desahogarte– sonrió –aunque espero que nunca te enojes conmigo porque das miedo– sonreí de vuelta

–Eso depende de ti, mientras no me des motivo– su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, mientras mi cara era de sorpresa que aumento cuando me regalo un fugaz, pero tierno beso en los labios

–Hey ¿y esto?– solté emocionado pero sorprendido aun –es algo para que recuerdes porque no me debes hacer enojar– dijo arremedándome mientras sonreía

–Oye mi dulce cerecita, si esto es la recompensa por portarme bien seré un niño muy bueno– dije guiñándole un ojo, mientras se sonrojaba –además eso no se vale, porque ese es mi juego– le "regañé" mientras volvía a empujar la silla, haciéndola reír.

* * *

**EN LOS RECUERDOS DE TOUYA VAGABA LA CONVERSACION SOSTENIDA CON SU PROGENITOR CASI DOS MESES ATRÁS, CON LA QUE INICIO ESTA BATALLA CAMPAL CON SU HERMANA.**

Tras anunciarse con la secretaria entró al despacho con el ceño fruncido profundizando su oscura mirada, las manos en los bolsillos y un porte autoritario que logró robar un par de suspiros y miradas soñadoras de las empleadas del grandioso edificio de cristales azules, que en su interior el mármol reflejaba cual espejos de fondo oscuro; tras de sí la puerta se cerró, ya era tradición que cuando padre e hijo "dialogaban" nada los interrumpía, y ni los mosquitos se sentían valientes para entrar en esa zona de ambiente electrizante.

–Buenos días hijo, como te fue en las prácticas de vuelo– saludé dándole la espalda a mi interlocutor, sin moverme de mi poltrona y manteniendo la mirada fija en el gran cuadro familiar que ocupaba casi la totalidad de la pared del fondo del salón

–Bien, solo nos encontramos con dos turbulencias, nada grave– respondió mi hijo mientras el sonido de sus pasos se hacían próximos al escritorio

–Debes mantener la cabeza fría son situaciones difíciles, aunque no lo parezcan– le aconsejé mientras buscaba la manera de entablar el tema por el cual lo había llamado

–Lo sé. A propósito, ¿Qué es tan importante para que me hayas hecho venir a tu oficina y no platicarlo en casa?– preguntó como si me leyera el pensamiento, facilitándome un poco la tarea

–Hijo te he hecho venir porque no quiero que la pequeña Sakura escuche esto hasta que sea conveniente, como el mayor debes asumir el mando de los bancos y aunque yo le he dado tanto a ti como a Sakura libertad en sus decisiones, es tiempo de que comiences a instruirte en cómo funciona todo en esta empresa, para que podamos hacer la transición del mando sin dificultades cuando sea la hora de mi retiro– explique brevemente la situación, y mientras esperaba su respuesta oigo caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre la silla

–Creo…– después de esa palabra y tras un largo silencio giré mi asiento para ver a mi hijo desperdigado en la silla con los ojos cerrados las manos en la cabeza y expresión dubitativa –creo que no puedo, ni debo aceptar tu oferta– dijo sin abrir los ojos y manteniendo su postura

–Touya pero tú eres el mayor y tienes en ti un fuerte poder de liderazgo, además la otra situación se encuentra próxima– insisto con la esperanza de que su tozudez se desmorone

–No estoy capacitado para manejar una empresa de este tamaño ni de este tipo, no sé nada de economía, ni de administración, por otro lado… ¿qué hay de mi carrera y de mi vocación?, quiero viajar por el mundo, conocer… y con el trabajo de los bancos no me quedaría tiempo– respondió con un tono algo alterado

–No importa hijo no me voy a retirar mañana, aún tenemos tiempo para que te instruyas formalmente sobre esos temas, y podrás viajar igual al visitar accionistas y concretar negocios– sonreí confiado ante la expectativa de haber logrado un cambio de opinión, pero creo que en la emoción no medí mis palabras

–No lo entiendes, quiero disfrutar viajando y tener tiempo para conocer diferentes lugares, por eso estudio aeronáutica y no voy a abandonar todo cuando ya me falta menos de un año para terminar– respondió irguiéndose en la silla con una expresión seria y un brillo obscurecido con rabia y dolor en sus ojos cafés que haría retroceder a cualquiera que no lo conozca

–Veo que has tomado tu decisión, pero, ¿Qué va a pasar con el sueño de tu madre? – Interrogué –Nadeshiko con la herencia dejada por su abuelo fundó este banco con la idea de dar una oportunidad a los pequeños empresarios– suspiré con resignación había hecho una mala selección de palabras

–No voy a cambiar de opinión, NO TENGO EL CARISMA, solo Sakura puede con esto, ella tiene la capacidad de liderar, el carisma y la paciencia suficiente para manejar y resolver todos los improvistos, ella es la que se parece a Mamá; DILE A ELLA, SAKURA PUEDE CON ESTO, HEREDÓ DE MAMÁ TODAS SUS VIRTUDES Y ES BUENA CON LA GENTE– respondió en medio de gritos mientras se colocaba de pie y se dirigía a la puerta

–Hijo, por favor no le digas nada a Sakura, quiero hacerlo personalmente cuando esté preparado– pedí antes que la puerta se estrellase con fuerza –_espero que esto no sea un problema para mi pequeña Sakura, querida Nadeshiko dame mucha fortaleza_– pensé y volví mi vista hacia el cuadro familiar donde se observaba una mujer muy joven con un cabello larguísimo de color grisáceo y tez blanca como la nieve junto a ella se encontraba un joven sonriente de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, era más alto casi por dos cabezas; en sus regazos se encontraban dos pequeños, una niña de aproximadamente dos años con el cabello castaño como el de su padre sujetado con dos cintillas color rosa formando sus coletitas, con unos luceros esmeraldas que resaltaban lo pálido de su tez blanquecina y con su manita sostenía el codo de un niño con cabellos azabaches alborotados de aproximadamente ocho años, con sus ojos negros que denotaban una profunda mirada pero a diferencia de los sonrientes rostros de sus padres y su hermanita, él tenía el ceño fruncido los labios en línea recta en señal de disgusto y los brazos cruzados con indiferencia.

**HAPPY NOTES**

**Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias de ellos depende el futuro de este fic, prometo publicar cada quince días. Muy pronto comenzará la fantasía no se arrepentirán…**

**Un saludo a LUNABSC siempre es placentero recibir tus reviews, y el capítulo especial de Halloween va viento en popa.**

**A todos mis bellos lectores fantasma los quiero mucho y agradezco su apoyo, pero también me gustaría saber su opinión.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	7. Especial Halloween

**EL SECRETO DE LOS ELEMENTOS**

Card Captor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicles y sus personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP; la historia es original de mi creación

En este especial haré un salto de tiempo a tres y cuatro años delante del final de esta historia, hice todo lo posible para no hacerles spoiler espero que la disfruten…

**ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN 2014**

-Kinomoto, en realidad eres muy extraña, ¿Cómo puedes no estar congelándote con esa pinta que traes?- preguntó un joven de largos cabellos azabache y ojos tan azules como el mar, sacándola de sus cavilaciones

-Ryu eres tú, me asustaste- sonreí al verlo parado frente a mí con una mirada curiosa -sabes que no suelo sentir frío- añadí viéndolo suspirar

-y… ¿estás lista para la fiesta de Halloween de este año?- preguntó emocionado, señalando el prendedor de calabaza que traía en la solapa del abrigo

-creo que si iré…- respondí pensativa

-¡GENIAL!- Gritó entusiasta -pero…- añadió inmediatamente perdiendo su entusiasmo

-¿pero?- repetí ladeando la cabeza

-cuando pones esa mirada pérdida y confundida, es porque le vas a poner un "pero" a algo- dijo poniendo sus manos enfundadas en unos gruesos guantes sobre la cintura

-no te enojes hoy no es un pero- sonreí haciendo que se relajara un poco –solo me preguntaba… si ¿podría llevar a un o unos amigos en el caso que vinieran?- añadí dudosa

-claro si son amigos tuyos serán bienvenidos, además una fiesta es mejor entre más gente haya- dijo muy emocionado –solo espero que no vuelva a suceder- murmuro levantando su mirada al cielo, pero alcance a escuchar

-Ryu, que no vuelva a suceder… ¿qué cosa?- pregunté colocándome de pie, algo temerosa de su respuesta

-No te rías de mi- dijo con mirada sería a lo que yo negué con la cabeza –bien el año pasado organizamos una fiesta improvisada en el frondoso bosque que se encuentra cerca de Tokio, íbamos caminado en las profundidades donde la luz de la ciudad no llega para que el ambiente fuese más misterioso…- comenzó a relatar

-_esto no me gusta por donde va, se oye muy atemorizante_- pensé nerviosa

-…estábamos festejando muy tranquilos y cerca de la medianoche escuchamos unos ruidos muy extraños, de la nada se sintió un viento helado y tras de nosotros apareció el espíritu del bosque, se veía muy enojado- susurro haciendo que le pusiera más de cerca –y… ¡BAM! De la nada salió un tronco con el que choque y perdí la conciencia- terminó haciendo que me sobresaltara debido a su grito inminente

-ja, ja, ja Kinomoto eres muy miedosa, nos vemos luego tengo clase- y sin darme tiempo de protestar se fue hacia el edificio en medio de grandes carcajadas

-creo que fue en aquella ocasión…- murmuré y me perdí nuevamente en mis pensamientos

* * *

-Esta va ser la última vez que él tenga el gusto de hacer con nosotros lo que le plazca para su diversión- expresaba furioso un joven de unos diecisiete años con la ira brillando en sus ojos

-estoy de acuerdo en que en esta ocasión no fue divertido, sinceramente alguien debería darle una lección- agregó una chica escurriendo sus largos cabellos empapados a consecuencia de la broma de algún sujeto que conocía bien

-tienes razón y creo que ese alguien deberíamos ser nosotros- añadió con sonrisa ladina el barón, quitándose la camisa para secarla un poco

-es muy astuto nos descubrirá enseguida- susurro la chica algo decepcionada y ruborizada por la acción del chico

-conozco un lugar en el que no le será fácil descubrirnos- añadió radiante –sígueme es por aquí- emprendió la marcha a las profundidades del bosque con la chica siguiéndolo de cerca

Tras haber explorado el lugar y planeado su objetivo solo les quedaba una duda…

-¿cuándo crees que será conveniente?- pregunta el joven

-se exactamente cuándo podría ser, te lo diré camino a casa- comenzó a caminar en dirección a la ciudad

-está bien, se hizo de noche muy pronto- añadió para ir tras ella segundos después.

* * *

Se encontraban cuatro jóvenes reunidos en la gran sala de juegos de la mansión Hiragisawa ya se podía notar lo mucho que habían cambiado en los últimos tres años, todos habían estado viniendo a Japón, pero nunca lograron, hasta ahora, coincidir con su estadía.

-este año deberíamos hacer mañana algo en Halloween, ¿Qué opinan?- mencionó la morena que sostenía mi mano

-claro podríamos organizar una fiesta de disfraces- añadió Sakura con la mirada distraída

-ya tenemos la fiesta organizada por nuestras familias, creo que deberíamos hacer algo más de los cuatro- explico en tono cariñoso el castaño a si lado

-umm… ¿Qué les parece si vamos al templo del bosque?- sugerí buscando entretención en esta fecha

-¿Cuál?, ¿el que lleva como 15 años abandonado?- confirmó temerosa a mi respuesta

-sí, ese mismo, es el lugar perfecto para una maratón de historias de terror- sonreí con malicia viéndola temblar a mi afirmativa

-¿por qué tienen que ser de miedo?- se quejó con los ojos esmeraldas brillando en lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

-vamos Saku, hace mucho no estamos los cuatro juntos y no sabemos cuándo nos volveremos a encontrar- intervino Tomoyo en un intento de mediar con el temor de Saku

-está bien, pero sé que luego me voy a arrepentir- acepto a la súplica de su prima con gesto de resignación

-no te preocupes yo estaré ahí para protegerte- añadió Shaoran abrazando a su novia

-genial, entonces apenas finalice la fiesta, vamos al bosque, iniciaremos la maratón que terminará cuando amanezca- impuse como condición a la noche de Halloween que se avecinaba

-creo que deberíamos hacerlo más interesante- sugirió Shao llamando mi atención

-¿Qué se te ocurre lobito?- pregunto la castaña con tono curioso

-¿te parece si hacemos una apuesta?- preguntó mi querido amigo clavando su mirada ambarina en mí

-cuéntame, suena interesante- sugerí interesado en la propuesta

-¿qué tal si apostamos tus bromas?- dijo tajante y con la seriedad grabada en sus ojos

-continua- alenté esperando las especificaciones

-si logramos pasar toda la noche tanto Sakura como yo, soportando las historias de terror sin salir corriendo, o si tú escapas; dejarás de tomarnos del pelo por todo un año- sentencio y espero mi respuesta

-bien, no creo que yo escape, pero ¿Qué hay si yo gano?- pregunté -_realmente mañana va a ser una noche interesante_- pensé divertido

-bueno, si alguno de los dos escapa, soportaremos todas las bromas de las que nos hagas objeto sin rechistar- añadió con desanimo haciendo ampliar mi sonrisa un poco

-me parece un buen trato y ya que Tomy no participa en esta negociación, puede ser la juez- sugerí al ver la mirada seria que la amatista me dirigía

-bien, y como el premio es algo de suma importancia, y quiero divertirme, aviso que no hay restricciones, se vale todo- con estas palabras Tomoyo cerro uno de los negocios más importantes que hemos hecho entre nosotros.

Al día siguiente después de almorzar nos dispusimos a arreglarnos para la fiesta, así que subimos a las recamaras y nos separamos de los chicos, para ponernos nuestros disfraces…

-¡Wow! Tomy no creí que nos fueran a dar tan grata sorpresa- comento la esmeralda en cuanto entramos a la habitación

-es solo un formalismo, igual ustedes ya lo sabían- respondí sin ánimos casi como si fuera una respuesta mecánica

-cierto, pero nunca se había visto una fiesta de compromiso con disfraces- añadió emocionada terminando de colocarse las medias

-sí, es rarísimo, pero la idea se le ocurrió a papá y a Reed… me puedes ayudar- pedí dándome vuelta para que me subiera la cremallera -son algo…creativos- añadí

-y muy divertidos- rió por lo bajo con las ocurrencias de mi padre y del Señor Reed; terminamos de arreglarnos y salimos a encontrarnos con los chicos

Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido azul celeste entallado en la cintura, de mangas cortas abombadas y cuello redondo no tan bajo, la falda rotonda terminaba poco más abajo de la mitad del muslo, llevaba encima de este un lindo delantal con holanes y adornado con las figuras del póker como complemento usaba una diadema negra con un moño en la parte superior, medias blancas y zapatos negros de taco alto.

Por otro lado yo usaba un vestido largo color negro con holanes tanto en el final de la pomposa falda como en el borde del corseé negro adornado con brillantes que se ceñía a su figura, tenía un lindo lazo de seda que se cruzaba frente a su pecho y se cerraba en un lindo moño tras su cuello con maquillaje en su piel haciéndola lucir aún más pálida, y al mejor estilo de una vampiresa llevaba una gargantilla negra adornada con una rosa roja, y bajo ese pomposo vestido llevaba unas botas altas negras de taco alto.

-se ven terroríficamente hermosas- mencionó Eriol algo nervioso al verme con mi disfraz en cuanto salimos de las habitaciones para dirigirnos al baile

-ustedes también están muy guapos… creo- respondí igual de nerviosa

Los chicos tenían disfraces a juego con los nuestros, Shaoran llevaba puestos unos pantalones bota recta azul oscuro de donde colgaba una peluda cola de franjas rosas y violetas, un suéter de rayas a juego con la cola, pero las mangas eran del mismo color del pantalón usaba como accesorios unas orejas bicolor rosa y violeta, garritas a juego en las manos y un pañuelo azul celeste en su cuello terminando con unas zapatillas violeta.

Eriol por el contrario era la elegancia en persona tenía un lindo pantalón negro de corte recto, acompañado con una camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo, con un chaleco carmesí bajo una chaqueta negra larga muy elegante con el cuello de satín, se complementaba con guantes carmesí al igual que su corbata, un sombrero de copa negro, un bastón con empuñadura en plata, zapatos negros y una espléndida capa de color negro con fondo carmesí, el maquillaje le daba un aire misterioso y con el normalmente rebelde cabello peinado hacia atrás se podría decir que era la reencarnación del Conde Drácula.

* * *

Luego de la ceremonia principal y luego que Tomoyo y yo recibiéramos las felicitaciones de los inversionistas por nuestro compromiso, nos disculpamos con la concurrencia y nos ausentamos del resto de la fiesta, recogimos una maleta que llevaba algo de comida y otras cosas para la noche, esperamos que las chicas se cambiaran el calzado por algo más cómodo y nos encaminamos hacia el bosque que se encontraba en las cercanías de Tokio, nos tomó cerca de 20 minutos llegar al lugar

-esto se ve realmente tétrico- mencionó Sakura escondiéndose tras Shaoran al ver la estructura algo deteriorada que era el templo los cascabeles estaban botados por el suelo cubiertos de musgo, las columnas antes de un rojo vivo ahora se veían marrón adornadas por algunas enredaderas que habían decidido apropiarse de ellas los paneles que encerraban el cuarto de oraciones ya no tenían rastro del papel de arroz y se veía por los pasillos como las raíces de los viejos árboles que lo rodeaban se volvieron parte de los pasillos alrededor del templo, y las lamas que caían de las vigas y que invadían el techo le daban un aspecto tétrico digno del ambiente que esperaba

-si solo te atemorizas con la vista, se tendrán que preparar para un largo año de bromas ja, ja, ja- reí entusiasmado, sospechando que sería una victoria fácil

-no cantes victoria tan pronto, temblar no descalifica- contrapuso Sakura asomando su cabeza por un lado de Shaoran mientras seguíamos caminando

-llegamos- canturreo Tomoyo sacando su videocámara y empezando a filmar todo a su alrededor

-luce tan atemorizante como imaginé- mencioné comenzando a subir los escalones de madera del templo lentamente los cuales rechinaban y crujían de forma espectral bajo mi peso

-bueno ya es cerca de medianoche, es hora de sentarnos y empezar- mencioné y sacamos un mantel para picnic lo extendimos y tomamos asiento

-¿y bien?, ¿Quién quiere empezar?- preguntó Tomoyo sonriente

-si no les molesta, quisiera que Eriol empezara- sugirió Shao muy serio

-sí creo que debemos empezar por y ti, primero lo más atemorizante- agregó Sakurita con una sonrisa nerviosa

-bien empecemos por algo no tan rudo para ir haciendo ambiente- sonreí con malicia y dedique unos segundos a seleccionar una historia adecuada

-en las noches de invierno que se aproximan y por las montañas como esta se cubren de nieve cuando la tormenta se encuentra en su mayor fiereza se aparece una mujer que arrastra y desaparece a todo aquel que sienta su dedo frío recorrer la espalda- termine el relato y con mi aliento hice temblar la llama de la vela que nos iluminaba

-¡AHHH!- gritaron al sentir el escalofrío subir por su espalda, aunque mi sorpresa fue la cara de espanto de mi dulce Tomoyo, estaba realmente asustada y salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión, sabía que estaría bien y yo aún tenía trabajo por hacer…

-ERIOL no se vale usar magia, cuenta una historia nueva- se quejó Sakura a pesar de que temblaba como una gelatina

-nunca dijimos que estaba prohibida la magia para ambientar el relato- reclamé sonriente

-bien, no importa cuenta otra historia que de miedo- pidió el castaño sorprendiéndonos a Saku y a mi

-de acuerdo, ¿conocen la historia de Yamamba?- pregunte divertido con la muestra de valentía de la esmeralda

-N… No- respondieron negando enérgicamente

-Ok, dicen que en la noche de Halloween a aquellos intrépidos que se atreven a invadir y perturbar la paz del bosque, se les aparece a lo lejos en medio de la bruma una figura femenina muy atractiva, casi de inmediato y como si fuese obra de hipnosis los invasores se ven atraídos y obligados a ir hacia la figura; pero con cada paso se revela la verdadera apariencia de la presencia, toma un aspecto grotesco su cuerpo parece hecho de raíces, musgo y tierra conserva los rasgos humanos aunque desproporcionados; muchos dicen que tiene los ojos en llamas al igual que su boca, dicen que antes de que ella se aparezca se siente el suelo temblar y justo después una brisa fría proveniente desde lo más profundo del bosque, además cuando el efecto hipnótico termina puedes tratar de huir pero será demasiado tarde porque ella abrirá sus grandes fauces y de un bocado… LOS DEBORARAAAAAAA- termine con el grito pues había ido bajando el tono de voz de a poco durante la narración logrando que Sakura se abalanzara sobre un muy sorprendido Shaoran

-ja, ja, ja, realmente Sakurita eres muy fácil de asustar- reí divertido por su reacción pero sorprendido de que aún no hubiese salido a correr –_creo que tendré que esforzarme un poco más_- pensé

-Eriol eres bueno, pero necesitas esforzarte para sacarnos corriendo- reto Shaoran con cara de satisfacción

-¿sin… sintieron eso?- pregunto Sakura con el rostro muy pálido

-no, ¿a que te refieres?- interrogué creyendo que estaba cayendo en la paranoia

-ahí está de nuevo- mencionó y esta vez sí lo sentí el suelo se meció sacudiendo el viejo templo

-al parecer es un temblor, deberíamos salir de aquí esto se puede caer en cualquier momento- sugirió Shaoran, acto seguido recogimos todo y salimos del templo, sin poder evitarlo y por inercia dirigimos la vista en dirección de la mansión

-creo que el terremoto ya ter…- la frase de Sakura quedo a medias pues en ese momento una fría brisa nos golpeó por la espalda nos giramos en dirección y como si se tratará de una horrible pesadilla allí estaba la silueta de una mujer saliendo de la bruma

-no puede ser ella está ahí- mencionó Shaoran abrazando a Sakura que tenía sus ojos muy abiertos

-es hora de irnos chicos esto no está bien- sugerí e iba a iniciar la huida, pero me fue imposible los pies se movían por su cuenta en dirección a ella y por algo similar pasaban Shaoran y Sakura

-no puede estar pasando, no puedo alejarme- murmuraba Sakura como un mantra

Cuando estuvimos a escasos dos metros la figura ante nosotros parecía un golem deforme hecho con raíces, musgo y tierra tal como lo contaba la leyenda; sin aviso la atadura nos liberó y era momento de tratar de huir

-Yama-uba- recito Sakura al reconocer su presencia de cerca

-Shao, Saku corran- sugerí iniciando la huida, Sakura se enredó con una rama y cayo de rodillas al piso, el golem abrió sus fauces y se abalanzo sobre ella, los castaños usaron sus poderes contra la bestia, pero fueron inútiles y Sakura fue devorada, ante mi asombro el ambarino se lanzó al ataque siendo engullido también durante la embestida

-no puede ser esto no está pasando- murmuraba incrédulo por la escena cuando la bestia finalmente me miro con ojos y boca llameantes y camino lentamente hacia mí, di un par de pasos hacia atrás, y decidí correr hacia la mansión tal vez nuestros padres pudieran ayudar porque de alguna manera yo era incapaz de usar mis poderes.

Tras unos metros pase cerca de un grupo de jóvenes como nosotros que se encontraban festejando allí, seguí corriendo unos cien metros más y el suelo cambio de forma y caí aparatosamente, me gire dejando la espalda en el suelo y ahí lo vi, la parte de falda negra de con holanes desgarrada y manchando se encontraba en una de las raíces cerca de la boca del monstruo

-¡AAAHHHH!- finalmente me desborone era un grito de dolor y miedo al saber a mi amada Tomoyo víctima de tal abominación

* * *

No había precio para la cara de Eriol en este momento, estaba realmente sorprendido y besaba una y otra vez a Tomy

-¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? Haciendo uso de sus poderes- nos incriminaba mientras caminábamos de regreso a la mansión

-tenías que probar un poco te tu propia medicina, además tu comenzaste a usar los poderes por eso nos facilitaste la tarea- respondí divertida

-me la van a pagar lo prometo, y tu ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de ayudarlos me enloquecería si algo te pasara?- reprendió a mi prima que caminaba sonriente viendo una vez más el video

-para lo primero tendrás que esperar un largo año, y con respecto a lo segundo creí que merecías un escarmiento, y sé que tu punto débil soy yo- le respondió aun sonriente y dándole un beso en la barbilla

-_lo único que lamento es la tranquilidad de los chicos que nos vieron, espero que lo olviden pronto_- pensé en cuanto llegamos a la mansión en medio de risas y regaños terminamos la madrugada en el cuarto comiendo golosinas y disfrutando nuestra victoria – venganza, por la gran bomba de agua que desato toda esta historia

Al igual que nuestros protagonistas los otros chicos también se marcharon con recelo y miedo de aquel bosque cercano a la ciudad; dejando tras sus pasos la oscura y abundante bruma que parecía inundar el bosque, donde se asomaba la silueta de una mujer que poco a poco se transformó en una figura humanoide de grotescas proporciones para luego desaparecer con la fría brisa de la madrugada…

**TERRORIFIC NOTES**

**Como lo prometido es deuda subo el especial de Halloween robándome un poquito del tiempo de mi trabajo y con cara de trasnocho que da miedo (hoy no necesito maquillaje para asustar XP). Espero que esta historia les sea de agrado, fue todo un desafío escribirla en menos de dos semanas, esta historia es un obsequio para LUNABSC espero que sea de tu agrado…**

**REFERENCIAS:**

**1. La primera historia que cuenta Eriol se les hará familiar se trata de Yuki-Onna (la mujer de las nieves) es un relato de tradición japonesa que habíamos escuchado en el anime cuando van a esquiar (episodio 64).**

**2. La segunda historia también es de tradición japonesa, la escogí porque es un personaje que suelen confundir con Yuki-Onna, aunque el relato lo modifique un poquito a fines de la historia, pero Yama-uba es un espíritu o demonio de la mitología japonesa. También se la suele llamar Yamamba.**

**3. El ser en el que finalmente se transforma Yamamba lo escogi porque se relaciona con los poderes de uno de nuestros protagonistas que más adelante se dejaran ver. Un ****golem**** es, en el folclore medieval y la mitología judía, un ser animado fabricado a partir de materia inanimada (normalmente barro, arcilla o un material similar).**

**Cuéntenme que les pareció o que sugerencias tienen para un futuro Review todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos…**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	8. Chapter 7

**EL SECRETO DE LOS ELEMENTOS**

Card Captor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicles y sus personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP; la historia es original de mi creación

**CAPITULO VII**

El destello de mis ojos azules a través del cristal de los lentes no presagiaba nada bueno, cuando vislumbré al par de castaños en la entrada principal de la casa Daidouji.

–Tomy, creo que hoy nos vamos a divertir mucho– dije a mi flamante novia sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción

–Trata de no ser muy cruel– advirtió

–_aunque sé que se va a divertir tanto como yo_– pensé muy entretenido

–Tomoyo, Eriol buenas tardes– saludo Sakura con una sincera sonrisa

–buenas tardes pequeña Sakura ¿cómo te sientes?– saludé –Li estas muy tenso ¿cómo estuvo tu mañana?–

–Buenas tardes Tomoyo, hola Eriol tuve una mañana normal como es de costumbre– respondió a mi saludo frunciendo el ceño

–Saku te ves fantástica, no pareciese que te hubiesen operado hace unas semanas, ¿te viniste a pie con el bastón todo el camino?– preguntó emocionadísima Tomoyo notando el apoyo plateado que la ayudaba a caminar sin apoyar demasiado la pierna operada

–no, este sobreprotector caballero me hizo sentarme en esa espantosa silla de ruedas para traerme hasta aquí solo me deja usar bastón dentro de la casa– respondió la esmeralda con dejo de resignación

–no te quejes que lo hago por tu bien y para que la recuperación sea más rápida– se defendió Li, mientras cruzaba los brazos

–yo sé, aunque va más rápida que la de una persona normal, es sospechoso; pero solo que me gusta verte en esa actitud– Sakura le susurro a Li, con tan mala suerte que alcance a escuchar, y Li adquirió mágicamente una coloración rojiza

–Que escena tan romántica, voy a sumarla a mi colección– salió Tomoyo con la videocámara que no supe de donde saco con un brillo que solo resplandecía cuando veía escenas románticas

–Tomoyo, por favor no nos grabes me da mucha vergüenza– pidió Sakura con un leve sonrojó en las mejillas –a propósito ¿cuál es la situación urgente por la que vine?–pregunto cautelosamente la pequeña Saku

–vamos a lo que vinimos– anuncio la bella amatista mientras nos indicaba la entrada a una mini sala de cine, contigua a su cuarto

–Tomoyo, en serio vamos a ver videos ya, ¿no me necesitabas para un asunto de suma importancia?– preguntó Sakura con muchos signos de interrogación por toda su cabeza, enmarcando su cara de confusión

–claro que te necesito para algo importante, pero primero lo primero Saku, yo tengo mis prioridades ji, ji, ji– rió mi adorada Tomoyo con gesto de picardía

–Daidouji creo que pasar mucho tiempo con Hiragisawa te está afectando en tu manera de ser, das miedo– se quejó Li con drama teatral, sabiendo lo que le esperaba al entrar a esa habitación

–la que debería estar nerviosa soy yo, soy casi su objetivo militar a través de la lentilla de la video cámara– contesto Sakura mirando extrañadamente a Li

–Tu porque le das tantas ideas a Daidouji, me pones en unos aprietos que no sé cómo resolver– se quejó Li por lo bajito conmigo

–no te preocupes no es como si hubieras hecho algo malo– sonreí para agregar –además técnicamente ya habías hecho tu declaración– una sombra se posó en sus ojos, y añadió bajito

–lo sé, pero no tenía derecho a hacer lo que hice sin su consentimiento– nos acomodamos en las sillas y se apagaron las luces pero sorprendentemente habían dos ambientes muy distintos, por un lado Li quien parecía un miembro de la familia Adams, pues tenía un aura oscura y cargaba sobre su cabeza su nubecita de lluvia personal; por otro lado y contrastando drásticamente estaba Tomoyo que parecía un sol irradiando luz, rodeada de florecillas y con los ojos centellando cual estrellitas

–Eriol no me acostumbro todavía a la idea de que la habitación contigua al cuarto de Tomy sea una sala de cine– me susurro Sakura sacándome de mi divertida observación

–cierto, aunque lo dice la que tiene una habitación del doble de tamaño repleta de máquinas de gimnasia para ella sola– espete mientras ella bajaba la cabeza susurrando un "Touchê" al tiempo que iniciaba el video editado por Tomoyo

–Daidouji films presenta la declaración de Li Shaoran– inicio la narración del video poniendo a Li y a la pequeña Sakura muy rígidos en sus puestos. A continuación la película mostraba esa tarde en la habitación del hospital donde un joven de cabellos sediciosos mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa con un ramo de claveles y frente a él, sentada en una cama con el rostro sonrojado y la mirada clavada en las sabanas, una jovencita de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Conversaron en susurros solo siendo audibles un "_que SI quiero ser tu novia_" y un "_¿en… enserio?_" sonada por una tonada romántica la cual ambientaba un beso que sellaba un compromiso, se distanciaron unos segundos, mas por la necesidad de mirarse que por necesitar aire, susurraron unas palabras más y sonrieron en una posición bastante comprometedora

–_umm, sería muy entretenido si el hermano de Sakura viera esto_– pensé para mi diversión, mientras en el video los protagonistas continuaban con su sello de amor

–Tomoyo ¿a qué horas filmaste? Que no nos dimos cuenta– se quejó Sakura con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, mientras que Li sumido en el silencio tenía totalmente el rostro carmesí

–ji, ji, ji, tengo mis técnicas de espionaje, pero no te precipites porque todavía hay una sorpresa más– dijo mientras sus ojos miraban con malicia

–¿otra sorpresa?– interrogo Sakura en un intento de descubrir "el secreto" mientras en la pantalla salía un letrero que rezaba "material extra" y como si fuera posible la postura de Li se puso aún más rígida para a continuación ver a Sakura plácidamente dormida en la cama del hospital, mientras a su lado se encontraba sentado en un sofá un joven de ojos ámbar rodeados con unas profundas ojeras que tenía su mirada clavada en el rostro de la chica y como si este fuese un imán lentamente acomodo su postura acercándose a la ocupante de la habitación, aparentemente impulsado por su deseo aminoro el espacio restante entre sus labios y los de la chica, terminando con esto la escena que se mostraba en la pantalla; la habitación se sumió en un silencio casi sepulcral cuando de repente…

–¡AH!, ¡ESTO EXPLICA MUCHAS COSAS!– brinco de repente la castaña que se encontraba a mi lado, como si la hubiera picado una chincheta y con una expresión que rayaba entre la vergüenza y la comprensión, al tiempo que el castaño a su lado la miraba con una expresión desentendida

–¿Qué fue lo que entendiste Saku?– interrogo Tomoyo mientras encendía las luces

–el sueño que te comente en el hospital y el porqué de la esencia tan diferente– explico Sakura, mientras Li y yo no entendíamos nada

–¿Cuál sueño y cual esencia?– preguntó Li buscando luz en medio de la oscuridad de sus pensamientos; Sakura viró a verlo con la intención de responder, pero de nuevo se sonrojo y mirando al suelo no contestó la interrogante, huyendo frenéticamente al cuarto de Tomoyo

* * *

–Sakura ¿Qué paso?, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿estás enojada?– me siguió Shaoran quien también venía recitando un monólogo de preguntas

–¿enojada?, ¿Por qué habría de estar enojada?– pregunte confundida no pudiendo seguir los pensamientos de Shaoran

–por la última escena del video– respondió

–no, al contrario, me pareció muy tierno y romántico, adoro ese lado de ti, aunque no lo veo muy seguido– susurre sin voltear a verle mientras él ponía sus fuertes manos en mis hombros

–si no estás enojada conmigo por eso, entonces ¿Qué te soñaste que te pusiste tan mal?– pregunto preocupado mientras en mi interior me debatía por saber que decir

–no es lo que soñé, sino con quien soñé, creo que deberías sentarte– dije decidida a contarle

–no necesito sentarme y no creo que los sueños sean tan malos– dijo al tiempo que me giraba y hacia que nuestras miradas se encontraran y note en sus ojos ámbar el reflejo de la preocupación mientras su cara mostraba serenidad y confianza; por otro lado mi expresión era una mezcla de miedo, angustia y vergüenza, tanto mis ojos como mi cara

–el día que desperté de la cirugía, justo antes de despertar soñé que el que era mi novio, y el que me besaba era Eriol, aunque su esencia me era familiar y diferente no logre estar segura hasta que me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia y me besaste, me di cuenta que el sabor a caramelo y el olor de la esencia eran tuyos y hoy lo confirme con el video– solté por lo bajo, mirando al suelo y de corrido como quien recita una lección; seguido de silencio y más silencio cuando tan repente como un relámpago me abrazó con fuerza y rio burlona pero cariñosamente –¿y esto?–

–¿qué?, ¿acaso no puedo abrazar a mi novia?–

–sí, pero no esperaba esta reacción–

–ja, ja, ja, Saku no me voy a enfadar contigo por un sueño además, sabías que no era él y me elegiste a mí– parpadee sin creérmelo, y añadió… –además eso te pasa por tramar planes con Hiragisawa, y estás tan prevenida con sus bromas que te las sueñas ja, ja, ja–

–oye, no te burles– me queje al confirmar que todo estaba bien y me sonroje sintiéndome algo tonta por mi comportamiento.

* * *

Una vez nos sentamos a tomar el té me surgió una duda que llevaba días atascada y aproveche para saciar mi curiosidad –Eriol, Shaoran ¿les puedo hacer una pregunta de algo que paso en el hospital?– los mire fijamente esperando una respuesta

–claro lo que quieras pequeña Sakura– respondió Eriol con una chispa de diversión en la mirada

–etto… ¿Qué hablaron en la cafetería el día que te declaraste a Tomoyo?, es que Shaoran estuvo muy raro después que llegaste– acto seguido Eriol se desternillo de risa y a Shao le surgieron muchas gotitas en la cabeza; una vez calmado el ojiazul respondió…

–es una historia muy divertida ya verás cómo lo vas a disfrutar, ¿verdad que sí, Li?– logrando un tono carmesí en las mejillas de Shaoran cosa que me hizo sentir más curiosidad

–cuenta, cuenta, que me tienes en suspenso– apresure el relato, pues me carcomía la curiosidad

–está bien, ¿recuerdas que me estabas ayudando con la propuesta para Tomoyo?– afirme con la cabeza y continúe escuchando –pues cuando hicimos el ensayo Li lo escuchó, pero lo interpreto como si yo te lo estuviese proponiendo a ti– en ese momento entendí la falta de ánimos justo después del almuerzo y me causo tanta gracia que no pude aguantar las carcajadas, que fueron rápidamente acompañadas por las de Eriol y mi pobre novio solo bajaba la cabeza

–lo siento Shao, pero no creí que te lo hubieses tomado con esta seriedad– le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que le preguntaba a Eriol –¿pero que le dijiste en la cafetería?, que después de eso llego muy extraño como si le diera vergüenza mirarme– proteste por el alargue del asunto y Eriol comenzó su narración:

_Cuando llegamos a la cafetería nos sentamos en una de las mesas, pero Li me miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y rencor, entonces lance la pregunta de una vez, pues sospechaba que con esta sabría algo de su estado de ánimo –Li, ¿crees que Tomoyo quisiera ser mi novia?, ¿Qué posibilidades hay?– no te imaginas la cara que puso, es increíble que se pusiera blanco y rojo al mismo tiempo y agregó tratando de contenerse_

_–si quieres a Tomoyo, entonces ¿Sakura que?– me preguntó incrédulo, aunque le entendí de momento creí que era una mejor idea hacerle sufrir un poquito igual estaba algo aburrido y abrumado, necesitaba relajarme y que mejor forma que fastidiar a Li_

_–también la quiero, hemos compartido muchos momentos, por eso estoy analizando si es Tomoyo o Sakura la indicada– en este punto Li estaba rojo de ira y me recriminó_

_–¿Cómo eres capaz de jugar con ellas?, no creí que tuvieras las agallas de llegar hasta el punto de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas–_

_–Oye no estoy jugando, y no pasa nada mientras no se enteren– agregue curioso de ver qué pasaba y saber si la curiosidad lograba "matar" a este gato ja, ja, ja_

_–¡NO SÉ QUÉ PASA POR TU CABEZA! SON PRIMAS SE CUENTAN TODO, Y TOMOYO Y MUCHO MENOS SAKURA SE MERECEN ALGO ASÍ– aquí mi broma se había vuelto peligrosa y era muy malo para mí, pues mi amigo Li me tenía sujeto por el cuello del uniforme con tal fuerza que mis pies solo rozaban el suelo, y estaba listo para partirme la cara; no me pude divertir mucho pero fue el momento de terminar con la treta_

_–yo sé que no lo merecen y no estoy jugando con ellas, solo jugué contigo querido Li– al instante me soltó y volvió su expresión de no entiendo nada_

_–¡Eh!–_

_–lo que escuchaste en la habitación era el "ensayo" para esta tarde cuando salga con Tomy, y sí, a Saku la quiero mucho pero como a una amiga o más bien a una hermana, además aprecio mi vida y nuestra amistad lo suficiente como para no intervenir y saber que tú quieres tanto a Sakura que matarías o recibirías una bala por ella– le dije seriamente y él me contestó_

_–lo siento mucho Hiragisawa, no debí haber reaccionado tan violentamente, sé que no eres esa clase de persona; pero, cuando se trata de ella pierdo totalmente la cordura– se disculpó y se sentó cabiz–bajo; chica tienes un buen tipo por novio, cuídalo mucho Saku_

_–no tienes que disculparte, sabiendo esto sé que no tengo que preocuparme por ella, pero díselo ya o el tiempo y el silencio te las van a cobrar– ese fue el consejo que le di e hicimos una promesa de apoyarnos en los problemas y de no lastimarlas nunca, que cerramos con un apretón de manos._

Aquí Eriol terminó el relato de su historia y Shaoran intervino –cuando llegamos de la cafetería venía dispuesto a pedirte que fueras mi novia, pero al verte tan radiante pensé que te merecías un momento inolvidable y además me sentí muy tonto por la reacción que había tomado hacia unos momentos, y ya no sabía que decirte, entonces me dedique a pensar en cómo hacerte la declaración– sonrió al final con algo de vergüenza y con una mirada llena de ternura y devoción, siempre me miraba así cuando develaba sus sentimientos

–pues te sirvió ese tiempo, fue una sorpresa muy grande y muy bonita, dudo que pueda olvidar una fecha así, te lo agradezco mucho– le dije mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza con una sonrisa picara

–¡Oye!, no me trates como un cachorro– se quejó mientras me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

–puede hacerlo Li, los cachorros son como los lobos pequeños– sonreí ante el disparate de Eriol, había días que me sorprendía con las ocurrencias que decía

–lo siento cariño, pero Eriol tiene razón, aparte cuando te consiento la cabeza pones ojitos de cachorro abandonado– le cogí la mano e iba a disculparme pero…

–realmente tengo que cuidarme, ustedes tres son un peligro reunidos, linda tienes que juntarte menos con este par– se quejó Shaoran divertido rodando los ojos y suspirando teatralmente

–pero yo no he dicho nada– se defendió Tomoyo que curiosamente había estado muy callada

–no has dicho nada, pero grabaste toda la escena– espetó señalando la videocámara en las manos de mi prima

–Tomoyo creo que tienes un problema algo obsesivo con la videocámara– bromee al tiempo que Shaoran me abrazaba y me tumbaba con cuidado sobre la cama y arremetía con todo en un poderoso ataque de cosquillas

–¡ERIOL NOOOO!– gritaba al tiempo Tomy, pues al parecer y no supe en que momento el par de barones se habían puesto de acuerdo para atacarnos.

* * *

En el interior del amplio estudio en penumbras, amoblado con exquisitas piezas de estilo victoriano y grandes estantes de madera repletos de libros; oculto en el gran espaldar de su silla tras el escritorio y viendo con detenimiento una copia del cuadro familiar, más chico que el que tenía en su oficina, el señor Kinomoto debatía en su silencio la mejor manera de solicitar a su hija menor el continuar el legado familiar de los Amamiya haciéndose cargo de la cadena bancaria que había fundado su querida Nadeshiko

–Señor Kinomoto debería abrir un poco las cortinas todavía está de día– sugirió Izumi, quien traía el té de la tarde, al ver las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo obstaculizando la entrada de la luz a través de las ventanas; giré lo suficiente para ver su rostro

–lo sé, pero pienso con mayor claridad sumido en las tinieblas, y con el lio que tengo encima, necesito pensar mucho para no equivocarme de nuevo– conteste y sonreí al ver como parpadeaba repetidamente para acostumbrar sus ojos a la escaza luz de la habitación –¿Por qué no enciendes la luz de la mesita?– le pregunte divertido al ver como se sobresaltaba y me retornaba una sonrisa avergonzada en su ya arrugado rostro

–no creí que fuera conveniente Señor, si me permite no creo que se haya equivocado con el joven Touya, solo que él es muy parecido en carácter a usted, así como la joven Sakura lo es al de la señora Nadeshiko, con su permiso me retiro– asentí e Izumi hizo una profunda reverencia, después de dejar el té en la mesita y la lámpara encendida se retiró con el mismo sigilo con el que entró

–_es tan silenciosa como la kunoichi__1__ que es, con razón era capaz de seguirle los pasos a la pequeña Sakura sin que ella lo notara así podría tener el ambiente de libertad que todo niño debe tener, y la tranquilidad de su bienestar para mí_– pensé alegremente mientras me acercaba a la mesita para notar una pequeña carta, la abrí y al leer los kanjis sentí nostalgia y a la vez que todo se solucionaba y sabía que tenía que hacer.

Recordé que Sakura estaba en la casa de Sonomi entonces le marque a su celular

–moshi, moshi Sa… Sakura desu…– respondió con la voz ahogada y algo nerviosa

–¿Sakura?, hija ¿estás bien?– pregunte algo preocupado, y después de una fuerte carcajada respondió

–lo siento papá, estoy bien… solo que estábamos jugando– suspiré ya tranquilo de saber a mi hija bien

–Sakura ¿puedes venir a casa ahora?, tengo que hablar algo contigo, si es posible dile al joven Li que te acompañe– dije serio y algo ansioso por la expectativa

–claro papá, en seguida voy ¿estás bien?... ¿ha ocurrido algo malo?... ¿Touya está bien?... ¿paso algo en casa?– pregunto atropelladamente al otro lado de la línea

–no ha pasado nada grave, solo necesito hablar contigo y el joven Li– le aclaré calmadamente

–de acuerdo– respondió tenuemente

–los espero en el estudio– indique

– Shaoran, ¿puedes llevarme a casa ahora?– se escuchó al otro lado de la línea antes que la llamada se cortara.

Nuevamente quede sumido en el silencio mientras tomaba mi té y le ordenaba a Izumi que en cuanto llegaran Sakura y su novio les trajera algo de té con miel, luego me senté de nuevo en mi escritorio y mirando la bella pintura familiar esperé la llegada de mi hermosa hija.

–buenas tardes Señor Kinomoto, sentimos la tardanza– saludó el joven Li

–buenas tardes papá–

–Sr. Kinomoto entiendo que debe hablar con Sakura es mejor que me retire– dijo Li a lo que me puse de pie para sorpresa de mi hija

–no, creo que es mejor que te quedes, has sido un gran apoyo para ella en este proceso tan duro y estoy eternamente agradecido por ello te considero parte de la familia y como tal eres bienvenido en esta conversación– sonreí sinceramente y lo sujete del hombro para darle un abrazo de agradecimiento y logrando que la mandíbula de Sakura llegará casi al piso

–papá creo… creo que estoy preparada, cuéntame lo que ha pasado que la angustia no me ha dejado desde que me llamaste– requirió mi hija con una seriedad impropia de su edad

–bueno, Li sentémonos– invite al novio de mi hija y procedí –sabes que por políticas de la empresa bancaria en dos años debo empezar la capacitación del sucesor– comencé explicando para encaminar el tema

–lo sé, pero no veo que tengo que ver, si Touya es el siguiente en la línea al ser el mayor– pregunto Sakura con seriedad y muestras de confusión en su rostro

–creo que has notado que no ha estado de buen humor contigo ni conmigo estos días, eso no se debe a su relación– señale a los jóvenes delante mío y cerré los ojos al continuar –es debido a la conversación que tuvimos días antes, pues parte de las exigencias son una carrera administrativa y tu hermano no piensa cambiar de carrera, tu sabes cómo le gusta la medicina, y dudo mucho que cambie de opinión, al parecer él no cree tener el carisma para manejar la empresa y me ha sugerido que seas tú la encargada de seguir el legado Amamiya, por mi parte te pido que aceptes esta propuesta, tengo confianza que si la empresa queda en tus manos va a ser muy bueno– termine juntando las manos a manera de súplica y abriendo los ojos para encontrarme con las miradas esmeralda y ambarina completamente dilatadas debido a la sorpresa

–no sé si pueda, es una gran responsabilidad y no te quiero decepcionar– respondió perpleja mi pequeña, pero en su tono de voz había una ventana de esperanza pues no era un NO rotundo

–solo piénsalo, tomate tu tiempo y cuando estés lista cuéntame tu decisión… No importa lo que concluyas, jamás me decepcionaría de ti o de tu hermano– en silencio asintió y con ayuda del joven Li la ayudamos a levantar; ellos salieron del estudio y yo me senté una vez más en la poltrona al amparo de la oscuridad sumido en la incertidumbre de haber hecho lo correcto o no.

Bajo el tenue brillo de la luna llena que iluminaba los perfiles de la enorme biblioteca la sombra del alto hombre desaparecía tras la puerta mientras recitaba algunas palabras leídas hace una horas, dejando caer sobre la mesita de té dicha nota que lo acompaño desde la tarde y sobre la que se deslizaba una perla líquida y cristalina que lentamente se fue desvaneciendo para finalmente desaparecer dejando su marca en la tinta diluida.

* * *

**HAPPY NOTES**

**Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias de ellos depende el futuro de este fic, prometo publicar cada quince días. El suspenso y el drama están comenzando…**

**Estoy encantada de ver los siempre puntuales Reviews de LUNABSC, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. A todos mis bellos lectores fantasma también los quiero mucho y agradezco su apoyo, pero estaría encantada de saber su opinión.**

**A continuación hago Up del especial de Halloween que prometi.**

**1 kunoichi: Así se llama a los ninjas del sexo femenino**

******NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	9. Chapter 8

**EL SECRETO DE LOS ELEMENTOS**

Card Captor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicles y sus personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP; la historia es original de mi creación

**CAPITULO VIII**

Pasados unas semanas Sakura regresó a clases aunque todavía se ayudaba de un bastón para caminar más a petición de su padre que porque lo necesitara, todos los que la conocían estaban muy contentos con su regresó, las porristas habían preparado una sorpresa al igual que Chiharu que no estaba con el mismo sentimiento y la pondría en una difícil prueba que se sumaría a su preocupación de si debía darle una respuesta negativa o afirmativa a la propuesta de su padre; vacilaba en estos pensamientos mientras recorría los pasillos de la escuela en dirección a la sala de maestros cuyo letrero buscaba con sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas que robaban suspiros de algunos alumnos de cursos menores que la observaban anonadados la esbelta y fina figura de su cuerpo que no perdía belleza a pesar del bastón en que se apoyaba.

_PoV Sakura_

–A_l fin_– pensé al dar con la puerta correcta –_es mi primer día de vuelta no pienso llegar tarde y primero debo hablar con los profesores y el director_– añadí como nota mental mientras conforme mis nervios me lo permitían deslicé lentamente la puerta de entrada. –Bu… buenos días– solté mientras inclinaba mi cabeza para asomarme temerosa al interior de la habitación –Hana-sensei ¿tiene un momento?– pregunté al localizar a mi maestra de deportes que también era la encargada del grupo de porristas y la encargada de la asistencia de los alumnos

–Claro Srta. Kinomoto, un placer verla de nuevo, ¿Cómo se encuentra de su lesión?– saludó mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba a mi

–Muy bien, ya no me duele pero todavía le falta movilidad, espero que para la competencia de fin de año poder incorporarme al equipo de animadoras de nuevo; me daría mucha tristeza no poder terminar la temporada en su grupo sensei– respondí mientras sentía la humedad excesiva en mis ojos

–Kinomoto-kun, sé que es tu último año de preparatoria, pero lo mejor es darle tiempo a que mejore tu lesión, sé que no es muy reconfortante pero igual nos apoyarías desde la banca dándonos a conocer las fallas en la rutina, y cabe la posibilidad que nos enfrentemos en la final del próximo año…– tras un breve silencio añadió – ¿en qué más puedo ayudarte?– suspiré y busque en mi bolso los papeles firmados por papá y el Dr. Sheng

–Sensei estos son los documentos firmados por el doctor y mi padre, donde se explica mi ausencia de la última semana del periodo pasado y la primera de este y la licencia para la clase de deportes y las actividades del club– explique mientras le entregaba una carpeta con los documentos a Hana-sensei; quien tras una rápida ojeada

–Parece que los papeles se encuentran en orden, puede usted irse a clase, no queremos que hoy llegue tarde ¿cierto Kinomoto? Yo me encargaré de avisarles a los otros maestros– dijo a forma de despedida con una sonrisa en sus labios y ladeando la cabeza de manera tal que su fleco color azabache le cubría un ojo

–Si sensei, con permiso– y me di vuelta para encaminarme rumbo a mi salón, camine tan rápido como pude, no me gustaba ser punto de admiración, me da pena; tan pronto como vi la puerta del salón me precipite a entrar para ver como Chiharu se le insinuaba a Mi Novio –buenos días Shaoran– sonreí ampliamente, pero tenía la mirada clavada en ella con una advertencia muy clara que fue entendida sin demora, pero que tuvo el efecto contrario

–Nos vemos más tarde Xiao, piensa en mí– dijo con sonrisa malévola y plantándole un sonoro beso en la comisura de la boca, yo pude sentir como mi sangre hervía y deseaba abalanzarme sobre esa víbora pero me mantuve imperturbable

–Aléjate de Mi Novio Chiharu, o… no respondo– susurre en cuanto estuvo a mi lado; ante tal advertencia o más bien ante el apelativo que utilice para referirme a Shaoran logre desvanecer la estúpida sonrisa de Chiharu, quien me devolvió una mirada llena de rencor

– ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Hablaste con el director y con Hana–sensei?–

–Solo pude hablar con la maestra Hana, ¿me acompañas durante el receso donde el director?– respondí a Shaoran volviendo mi vista hacia él

–Claro, te acompaño… ¿Sakura estas bien? Tienes una mirada extraña– mencionó Shao algo preocupado

–No pasa nada, pero… sospecho que Chiharu va a dejar de jugar contigo un tiempo… espero que no te disguste– dije algo malhumorada, necesitaba liberar estrés y Eriol me había enseñado a bromear en momentos inesperados

– ¿Por qué me disgustaría?, sería un total alivio… pero, si no me molesta a mí para fastidiarte el día ¿Qué va a hacer?– pregunto sacando a flor de piel su inocencia

–S_uelo ser muy despistada pero de un tiempo para acá creo que estoy entrando al extraño mundo de Eriol poco a poco, lo malo fue que comencé con las bromas un tanto crueles, malo para Shao, pues… yo me divierto un montón, ja, ja, ja_– pensé divertida –no se te veía molestó al recibir su besó– reclamé actuando mi enfado

–Saku me tomó por sorpresa, odio que haga eso, pero no sé cómo evitarla– contestó cual niño regañado

–Hola, ¿están hablando del saludo matinal de Chiharu?, ¿Li te contó que lo viene haciendo desde que comenzaste a faltar a clases?– saludó Eriol con un brillo en sus azulados ojos que me indicó que seguiría mi ardid

–Buenos días Eriol; si, acabe de presenciarlo, pero Shaoran Li no me comentó que era un habito diario– saludé de vuelta a Eriol y con disimulo le giñé un ojo, gesto que fue correspondido por una enorme sonrisa ladina

–Yo le he dicho que hablé con ella, pero parece no escucharme– me informo Eriol con gesto teatral de indignación

–Oye, yo le dije que no lo hiciera más y no lo entiende– se defendió el castaño con visible irritación en su rostro y tristeza en su mirada

–Esperemos que mi llegada sea suficiente para terminar con este teatrito Shaoran Li– dije suspirando y masajeándome las sienes, para luego mirar a Shaoran con fingida tristeza

–Sakura no te enojes conmigo, eso me mata por favor, no es mi culpa…– suplico mi novio al oírse llamado por su nombre completo en dos ocasiones, cosa que solo hacía cuando estaba muy enojada e iba a continuar cuando se vio interrumpido

–Ustedes dos ya dejen de molestar al pobre Shaoran, Sakura por Dios ¿qué has aprendido de Eriol?– intervino mi prima salvando al inocente castaño de otro de los ataques Kinomoto-Hiragisawa que con el tiempo se hacían más comunes

–Hime buenos días, solo le dije a Saku como liberar un poco de estrés– explico Eriol dándole un besito en la mejilla y abrazándola

–Etto… Sakura ¿no estás enojada?– preguntó Shao temeroso

–Claro que no, solo que al parecer aprendí muy bien cómo gastar bromas, ja, ja, ja– respondí riendo

– ¿saben que le pasó a Chiharu?, me la cruce en el pasillo he iba hecha una fiera– preguntó Tomoyo haciendo ampliar mi sonrisa

–Creo que se enteró de mi relación con Shaoran– respondí escuetamente

– ¡Oh!... eso quiere decir que…– dijo pausadamente la amatista

–Sí, de ahora en adelante voy a ser blanco directo– complete el pensamiento de mi prima con una sonrisa que rayaba entre el nerviosismo y la expectativa

–Saku creo que es mejor que le digas a Izumi que te de protección– sugirió Tomoyo algo preocupada

–No te preocupes recuerda que ella nos enseñó todo lo que necesitamos para defendernos, gracias a parte de ese entrenamiento logré ser la capitana del equipo de porristas– mencione tratando de tranquilizar a la amatista –dejemos que haga su segundo movimiento y veremos que hay que hacer– sugerí pícaramente pero muy seria

– ¿Cómo qué segundo movimiento?, el primero fue el beso, ¿cierto?– trato de descifrar mi novio

–No, como dijo Eriol el beso es solo una rutina matutina… su primer ataque fue claramente el día que me lesioné, ella desajusto los resortes fue una suerte que solo yo me hiciera daño, aunque no se todavía en que momento lo hizo o como lo hizo–

– ¿Cómo es eso posible?, ¿Cómo supiste que fue ella?– preguntó Eriol un tanto preocupado, no era común para él que se le escaparan los detalles

–Ella misma me lo reveló, el mensaje venía en una de las cartas de los admiradores que Tomy llevaba a casa, en cuanto la vi la escondí rápidamente; no quería que se preocuparan– explique con tristeza y agachando la cabeza

–Saku no te preocupes, siempre te vamos a apoyar recuerda que todos tomamos el mismo entrenamiento; aunque me disgusta que me guardes secretos… Sakura… Sakura ¿me estás oyendo?– al parecer no puse mucha atención a lo que Tomoyo me decía, pues, como si mi vida dependiera de ello (y así podía ser) mi cabeza ató una serie de puntos sueltos

– ¡FUE EN ESE MOMENTO!– gritamos al tiempo con Eriol quien al parecer también había comenzado a deducir que fue lo que sucedió en realidad

–Ustedes dos nos podrían explicar que es lo que está sucediendo en sus mentes– exigió ya un impaciente Shaoran

–Primero quiero confirmar algo, Tomoyo ¿todavía tienes la cinta original del día del accidente?– mi prima asintió a modo de respuesta

–Creo que ya sabemos la razón por la cual solo se lastimo Sakura, pero tenemos que corroborarlo, así que después de clase iremos a casa de mi linda princesa– mencionó el ojiazul tratando de dar respuesta a la inquietud del castaño

–Buenos días clase, por favor tomen asiento– saludó Hana-sensei cortando por ahora nuestra conversación

–Buenos días sensei– saludamos al unísono y nos dispusimos para nuestra clase

–Hoy no realizaremos nuestra clase de deportes como de costumbre, pronto se acerca una salida escolar y el director nos ha pedido que les informáramos los detalles– explicó rápidamente la maestra –la salida de este año va a ser al parque de diversiones, para esto deben hacer firmar el permiso por parte de sus padres o tutor, y como leerán en este el día de la salida es el viernes en dos semanas, ¿entendido?– concluyó, y en medio del bullicio y la expectativa de los estudiantes comenzó a repartir los permisos.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente, a la hora del receso Shaoran me acompañó a entregar unos documentos al director que se alegró por mi buena recuperación, por otro lado no volvimos a tocar el tema de Chiharu, y cada que me cruzaba con ella nos enfrascábamos en peleas visuales muy parecidas a las de Shaoran y Touya. Cuando por fin el padre tiempo se apiadó de nosotros sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la jornada y gracias a Kamisama hoy no teníamos actividades en los clubes, por lo que nos dirigimos directamente a casa de Tomy.

* * *

_PoV Chiharu_

La luz transformaba un hermoso cielo azulado en una inigualable mezcla de colores naranjas y rojizos como anuncio para dar por terminado el día, era una hermosa vista como todas las tarde de verano que la delgada y bien formada muchacha de cabello castaño algo rizado y ojos cafés se deleitaba en apreciar, pero hoy estaba distraída en su rostro se observaba una profunda mueca de enfado y como si el viento fuera su más cercano concejero comenzó a vociferar la razón de su enojo

–Esa maldita Kinomoto no puedo creer lo que me dijo, ¿Por qué ya no me tiene miedo? Soy más fuerte que ella y además soy más bonita, no logro entender a Xiaolang ¿Qué tiene esa simple que no tenga yo?, muy pronto se va a enterar de lo que soy capaz de hacer; seguro se va a arrepentir y me suplicara perdón de lo contrario la veré arrastrarse como la sabandija que es, de camino al inframundo… como deseo que llegue esa dichosa salida allí encontraré como desquitarme, para algo ha de servir tener tanto dinero– suspiré un segundo mientras me deleitaba en un sin fin de posibilidades para obtener mi venganza

–Esos son muchos sentimientos negativos para una muchacha tan atractiva– susurro una voz que se escondía a la sombra de una pared

– ¿Quién demonios eres?, ¿hace cuánto estas aquí?– pregunte muy ofuscada no me gustaba que nadie viera mi lado oscuro, después de todo tenía una reputación que mantener

–Quien soy es un secreto, pero llevo aquí lo suficiente para saber que eres la persona que estoy buscando– murmuro esa voz masculina y algo ronca que a pesar de no poderlo ver me atraía de cierta forma

–No creo que sea yo, porque a mí no me gusta ser acosada por un imbécil que no conozco– le reproche con una sonrisa ladina

–Si yo fuera tu no me insultaría de esa forma…– dijo con un tono de voz rudo –además con esa sonrisa tan macabra que pones me gustas mucho– añadió con tono divertido

–No le tengo miedo a nada, es más, detesto a los acechadores sexuales como tu… si eres valiente da la cara– rete a ese idiota que ya me tenía harta con su jueguito –_ojala funcionen las clases de karate que tome_– pensé mientras cambiaba mi postura para enfrentarlo

– ¡Auch! Me lastimaste mi delicado corazón– menciono divertido para luego estallar en una risa tan lúgubre que helaría la sangre de cualquiera

–Muéstrate, será divertido hacer puré a un idiota– exigí sin cambiar mi posición

–Será todo un placer darte una muestra para que sepas las consecuencias de tratarme con tan poca delicadeza– sentencio con voz ronca y sintiendo sus pasos poco a poco salió de la sombra de la pared; vi sus zapatos negro bien lustrados y un pantalón de jean algo desgastado acompañado por una camisa a cuadros negra y azul, que enmarcaba un muy bien formado dorso; pero cuando su rostro iba a ser iluminado sentí una gran presión en mi garganta para luego sentir que al tiempo que el alzaba su mano derecha yo comenzaba a abandonar el concreto donde había estado de pie.

–Su…su… suéltame– fue lo único que logré articular

–Ja, ja, ja, aún te atreves a exigirme, que obstinada eres, sin embargo podemos hacer un trato ¿qué te parece?– pregunto y guardo silencio a la espera de una respuesta

– ¿De… de… que se trata?– pregunte sintiendo que ya casi no podía respirar

–Umm… como decirlo yo tengo el poder de hacer tu sueño realidad y deshacerme de la chiquilla que llamas Kinomoto, la haré sufrir tanto como quieras, ¿quieres aceptar o esperas que te parta el cuello y te deje en paz?– y una vez más guardo silencio mientras la presión en mi cuello aumentaba

–E… es… está bi… en– solté con la última bocanada de aire que tenía y comencé a sentir que todo daba vueltas y la brillante tarde se hizo oscura de repente

–Buena decisión cariño, pronto sabrás de mi por ahora recupera tu aliento– escuche sus palabras en la lejanía, abrí mis ojos pero él estaba a contra luz y solo pude ver sus brillantes ojos uno de color rojo como la sangre y el otro de un tono tan dorado como el oro de mejor calidad, que reflejaban una gran maldad y hacia su personalidad aún más atractiva; luego sentí un beso en mi frente y me sumí de nuevo en las tinieblas.

Paso un tiempo, pues cuando logre despertarme ya era de noche y me encontraba recostada en la pared, con un poco de esfuerzo me reincorporé y me dirigí a casa, esperando que ese extraño hombre con poderes magníficos y pavorosos al mismo tiempo, cumpliera su promesa –aunque para ser un hombre no es muy alto– susurre para mí mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación.

Sumida en su felicidad se dejó caer en la cama y durmió plácidamente, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro que a la visión de una persona normal sería aterradora, al punto de querer huir inmediatamente del lugar.

* * *

_PoV Tomoyo_

La caída de la tarde acompaña a dos parejas que caminan cogidos de las manos y a pesar de ser un trayecto un poco largo no cruzan palabras y en sus rostros se torna la preocupación, la intriga de no saber los trazos que dibujara el caprichoso destino pero solo están seguros de una cosa. Siempre se tendrán para apoyarse.

–Ha sido un día muy extraño ¿no creen?– pregunte como buscando conversación ya solo quedaba una cuadra para llegar a casa pero todos estábamos muy pensativos

–Eso parece, pero cabe la posibilidad de que se ponga aún más raro… tengo algo así como un presentimiento– respondió mi prima cabizbaja dejando que su largo cabello castaño cubriera su cara

–Puede ser, pero hasta no estar seguros no deberíamos precipitarnos– sugirió el castaño novio de mi prima que mantenía el ceño fruncido desde la mañana

Todos asentimos y entramos en la casa pasando derecho a mi habitación, con rapidez pero con cuidado busque la cinta y nos dirigimos a la sala de video, expectantes vimos de nuevo la cinta que habíamos prometido no volver a ver pero que era necesario hacerlo.

Fue increíble lo que nuestros ojos veían, el pobre Li tenía su boca abierta del asombro y en sus ojos se podía observar la ardiente llama de la ira, tanto que sus ojos cafés se percibían negros al igual que los hermosos ojos azules de mi querido Eriol, pero no era para menos; cuando hice la ampliación de la toma después de la primera serie de saltos de Sakura, en el fondo y tras el salto de la arpía de Chiharu y ante la distracción de Hana-sensei provocada por el sequito de la sub-capitana, se podía observar claramente como la terrible castaña aflojaba los resortes para seguidamente indicarle a mi sonrojada prima que era su turno, y lo que ocurrió después ya todos lo conocemos.

* * *

_PoV Sakura_

Es imposible; lo desprevenida que debo ser y lo astuta que resulto ella, esperó hasta terminar los saltos de calibración para hacer su jugada, la indignación se refleja en la mirada oscurecida de mis amigos y mi novio; pero no se compara con mi frustración, sentía como mis facciones se endurecían y contraía mi ceño profundizando mi mirada esmeralda.

–Increíble, estaba tan distraída que no note la diferencia en el impulso hasta que fue demasiado tarde– dije con tono enojado y rechinando mis dientes

–No puedo creer como fue tan ágil para ejecutar tal artimaña,… cariño lo siento mucho por no haber estado atento– se disculpó mi novio

–No te preocupes lobito, ninguno fuimos capaces de imaginarnos que su desencanto hacia mí, llegara hasta esos límites– le dije tranquilamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa con la que sabía podía desboronar cualquier argumento que tuviese preparado para refutarme

–Está bien… pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante no la tendrá tan fácil– afirmo con una mirada seria y comprometida –a demás… no me gusta que utilices esa sonrisa para aplacar mi enfado justificado– susurro al tiempo que me abrazaba para dar por terminada la conversación con un tierno beso en mi cabeza

En la tarde nos dirigimos a nuestras casas después de haber realizado los deberes para el día siguiente, para distraer las imágenes vistas del complot de Chiharu. Las dos semanas restantes antes de la salida escolar pasaron casi con normalidad uno que otro enfrentamiento visual con Chiharu y un par de bromas diarias para Shaoran, lo único extraordinario que sucedió fue la llegada de un nuevo alumno que se trasladó desde Toyama, era dueño de una extraña personalidad siempre sonreía y nunca abría los ojos, su cabello era negro y su piel muy blanca con un cuerpo no muy alto, pero, atlético que podría competir con el de Shaoran y el de Eriol, o por lo menos a esa conclusión llegaron las chicas de la clase.

–Te lo juro, es tan atlético como Hiragisawa y Li, si compitieran por físico nos veríamos en problemas para decidir; ¿cierto chicas?– sugirió una sonriente Naoko que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con brillo picaresco

–Me reservo mi opinión, además estoy muy emocionada por la salida de mañana, me gustan mucho los juegos mecánicos aunque… me dan un poco de nervios, ja, ja, ja– dije emocionada y tratando de evadir el tema

–Es cierto, mañana es la salida estoy muy emocionada dicen que la casa del terror de este parque es la mejor de todo Japón, vamos a entrar ahí primero, ¿Si?– dijo Naoko aún más emocionada

–Ca… casa del t.. te… terror, no creo que yo las acompañe, mientras ustedes van yo las podría esperar en los juegos de destreza– sugerí con la esperanza de que aceptara pero...

–Claro que no, Saku prometimos que pasaríamos el día juntas, y que entraríamos a todas las atracciones– me reprendieron las tres al tiempo (Naoko, Rika y Tomoyo)

–Creo que no tengo muchas opciones ja, ja, ja. Está bien entraremos a todas las atracciones incluso a esa espantosa casa del terror– suspire mis palabras, mientras en mi frente se marcaba cómicamente la palabra resignación

Tras mi afirmación, sonrieron complacientemente, yo suspire aún más pesarosa de cómo caí a merced de su ardid, al tiempo que nos dirigíamos de nuevo al salón pues pronto terminaría el descanso. En cuanto entramos vimos a Eriol retorciéndose de la risa en sus pupitre mientras Shaoran lo amenazaba con golpearlo si no se dejaba de reír.

–Querido, ahora ¿qué le hiciste a Li?– preguntó Tomoyo entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha

–Yo no le he hecho nada hime, solo que al parecer nuestro nuevo compañero tiene una imaginación sin límites y la inocencia de mi amigo Li le jugó una mala pasada– explico el ojiazul haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no volver a estallar en carcajadas

–Shao que te dijo en esta ocasión– pregunte curiosa y con una sonrisa de diversión en mis labios, pues aunque yo he caído en algunas de sus mentiras mi pobre novio cree una tras otra sus palabras sin excepción

–Nada de importancia… solo que Eriol exagera mucho las cosas– murmuro clavando la mirada sobre la mesa

–No es cierto querido Li, si te tuvo todo el receso haciendo el ridículo, menos mal estábamos en la azotea– y tras el recuerdo del hecho y sin poder soportarlo más el novio de mi prima volvió a reír incontrolablemente

–Bueno ya es suficiente, joven Li podría contarnos que pasó– exigió un tanto impaciente mi prima, lo cual apoye mirando seriamente a mi novio en espera del relato

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo… estábamos entrenando un poco con Eriol nuestras destrezas marciales tal como lo pidió Izumi-sensei, cuando alguien más llegó a la azotea… justo antes de que se abriera la puerta cambiamos de actividad y sorprendentemente apareció ese tal Yamasaki; pregunto que hacíamos allí a lo que el genio de Hiragisawa le respondió que estábamos pensando en que regalo darles a nuestras novias…– explicó cómo pudo mientras se sonrojaba lentamente –…entonces Yamasaki dijo que en la antigüedad los pretendientes le ofrecían como regalo a sus novias un baile ritual de prosperidad y que aún hoy en día era costumbre realizar en ciudades como Toyama y Tomoeda, además que es mal visto por los padres de las jóvenes que el ritual no se efectuara, ante tal argumento le creí y…– iba a continuar pero un azulado Eriol que apenas había podido controlar su ataque de risa le interrumpió con una gran sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos que yo interpretaba muy bien ahora, y me decía que lo que venía me divertiría bastante

–Li le pregunto a Takashi, si conocía el ritual, obviamente este le dijo que si, y mi castaño amigo le pidió que se lo enseñara, sin más reparos comenzó a hacer pasos como los del gran Sayaman1 con Shaoran imitándolo– en este punto los cinco soltamos una sonora carcajada para desventura de mi novio, cuando finalmente pude tomar algo de aire

–Shao, ¿en qué punto te diste cuenta de la mentira?– incline mi cabeza y esperé una respuesta

–Justo cuando Eriol se revolcaba en el piso sosteniendo su estómago y tan morado como una uva; le pregunte a Yamasaki si era verdad y él solo se encogió de hombros con esa sonrisa idiota plasmada en su cara– suspiró profundamente al finalizar y muy avergonzado

–Creo que ya deberías asumir que todo lo que sale de la boca de ese chico son mentiras, ha sido así desde que llegó hace semana y media– sugirieron Naoko y Rika que hasta ahora se habían mantenido en silencio

–Nada verídico puede salir de su boca, además me produce cierta desconfianza– añadió Rika poniendo un ambiente pensativo muy diferente al que teníamos anteriormente –nadie puede estar siempre de tan buen humor hasta Sakura tiene sus días de malas– añadió para mi vergüenza

Durante la última hora Hana-sensei nos dio las indicaciones para la salida de mañana y le entregue el permiso médico que me había otorgado el doctor Sheng para esta salida escolar; gracias a mi esfuerzo poco a poco y siguiendo la instrucción del terapista mi recuperación avanzaba rápidamente y obtenía un diagnostico favorable. Pero esa tarde un viento extraño recorría las calles de la ciudad y me hacía temblar los huesos…

–Estoy muy nerviosa, tengo un mal presentimiento Shao– comente mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano en dirección a casa

–Tranquila siempre vamos a estar acompañándote durante la salida no creo que se atreva a hacer algo, sin embargo, no dejaré que nada te pase– dijo seriamente y se detuvo, yo me gire para verlo y él me tomo de los hombros, clavo su mirada en mis ojos y añadió –todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?– sonrió y me dio un fugaz beso que logro tranquilizarme e hizo brotar una sonrisa en mis labio mientras asentía con la cabeza

–Te amo lobito– susurre con mi cara escondida en su cuello –pero no quiero que hagas una locura que arriesgue tu vida– añadí mientras me separaba para mirarlo a los ojos con determinación –a propósito, ¿vas a quedarte a cenar?– pregunte distraída mientras reanudábamos la marcha

–Claro, recuerda que Izumi nos dijo que hoy teníamos entrenamiento los dos y el fin de semana los cuatro… ¿ya se te olvido?– dijo rodando los ojos – ¿Qué pensabas hacer hoy?– añadió pícaramente

–Solo… solo iba a jugar un poco, tal vez subir unos seis u ocho niveles– reímos juntos, pues durante el mes de vacaciones y recuperación me había viciado a los juegos en línea

–No tienes remedio, sin embargo hoy no te dejaré ganar– se mofó cruzando los brazos despreocupadamente tras la cabeza

–Oye recuerda que me estoy recuperando de una lesión muy seria– le reproche con fingida indignación y haciendo un puchero

–Aja…, pero eso no te impidió darme una paliza la semana pasada, igual Izumi dijo que te recuperaste en tiempo record– atacó en respuesta con una gran sonrisa

–Lo sé, aunque resulta algo extraño…– mencione quedadamente –pero no me quejo, al paso que voy podré participar en las finales de porrismo– dije emocionada

En cuanto llegamos a casa y nos dirigimos directamente al gimnasio, tras cambiarnos de vestuario comenzamos el entrenamiento bajo la supervisión de Izumi-sensei; esta vez Shaoran simulaba ser un atacante en un escenario poco iluminado casi oscuro y a pesar que se veía algo, me costaba mucho trabajo diferenciar formas solo veia bultos, tanto que en un par de ocasiones, y para diversión de Shao, aseste unos buenos golpes en el saco de boxeo…

–no te burles, o veras lo que te pasa cuando te encuent…– estaba protestando cuando sentí que me tomaban por el cuello con uno de los brazos y me arrastraban

–Señorita Sakura, mantenga sus sentidos alerta, tranquilícese y busque la forma de liberarse– me reprendió Izumi

Por consiguiente plante firmemente mis pies sobre el suelo y con algo de esfuerzo tome una gran cantidad de aire, estire mis brazos hacia atrás, lo sujete de la camiseta y con un movimiento rápido me doble hacia delante halándolo por sobre mi cabeza y posicionando mi pierna izquierda hacia atrás, para no perder el equilibrio, con ruido sordo estampe el cuerpo de mi novio sobre el tatami al terminar la llave de hap–ki–do; Shao desde el suelo me miraba con cara de desconcierto y orgullo…

–Al parecer te has hecho más fuerte pequeña, creo que es hora de divertirnos– sonrió perversamente y giró sobre su espalda llevándose mi pierna de apoyo con su pierna derecha y colocándose en pies, para mirarme burlonamente, sin embargo con un ágil movimiento me levante de un solo envión al mejor estilo de Jackie Chan y quedar de pie frente a él, al tiempo levantamos la guardia y comenzamos una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, él me enviaba un puño que yo bloqueaba con el brazo y le respondía con una patada circular a las costillas que era detenida o esquivada hábilmente y viceversa, todo en movimientos tan precisos que más que un combate parecía una danza, hasta que Shao mostro una abertura en su defensa que supe aprovechar y con las palmas abiertas di un golpe sobre su pecho con suficiente fuerza para derribarlo y una vez en el piso coloque una rodilla en su torso y aproxime rápidamente mi puño cerrado a su cara deteniéndome antes de impactar contra su nariz…

–BAM, volví a ganar querido– sonreí triunfante

–no te apresures princesa fíjate bien– dijo y bajo su mirada ambarina a mi costado y en ese lugar a unos pocos milímetros de mi hígado se encontraba el puño de Shao

–No es justo yo te golpee primero,… umm Izumi-sensei ¿podrías decirnos quien gano este encuentro?– mire a mi nana y maestra con ojitos suplicantes para que me diera la victoria

–Lo siento mucho Señorita Sakura, Señorito Xiaolang, pero debo declarar este encuentro como un empate, aunque debo admitir que fue mucho más interesante que el de la semana pasada, ya que ha vuelto a utilizar su pierna para golpear Señorita Sakura, felicidades– alabó nuestra maestra y con una seña nos dio permiso para ir a bañarnos y alistarnos para cenar

Durante la cena compartimos algunas bromas, mi hermano y Shao se enfrentaron en sus ya conocidas batallas visuales poniendo un ambiente un tanto tenso pero divertido, tanto que en otras ocasiones se dirigen al gimnasio a medir sus habilidades marciales y no descansan hasta no estar completamente exhaustos. Al terminar acompañe a mi novio a la puerta para despedirlo

–Que duermas princesa… recuerda que mañana todo va a salir bien– me dijo mi novio y me besó la frente

–Gracias Shao por siempre darme valor, a propósito de eso planeo darle una respuesta a mi padre el sábado durante el almuerzo, ¿podrías acompañarme?– sonreí sosteniéndole las manos a mi adorado lobito

–Sé que tomaras la decisión correcta y por supuesto que te acompañaré– me abrazo fuertemente y luego se fue alejando

–Nos vemos mañana– fue mi despedida para volver a mi cuarto y perderme entre los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

_PoV Chiharu_

Chiharu se encontraba extasiada con la grandeza de la luna y la belleza de las estrellas cuando una fuerza invisible la aprisiono contra la pared del balcón de su cuarto y vio salir una silueta de la sombra que hacia una de las paredes y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, cuando la luz de la luna alcanzó su rostro en un ángulo extraño, mostró el fleco color azabache y bajo este unos ojos llenos de malicia color rubí y dorado que reflejaban los deseos ocultos en su alma de muerte, destrucción y venganza

–Buenas noches, preciosa– saludo con voz ronca

–Podría soltarme de una buena vez, odio sentirme aprisionada– dije malhumorada al reconocer al sujeto de aquella tarde en la azotea de la escuela

–Al parecer todavía no eres consciente de mi poder… te he dicho que te dirijas a mí con respeto–mencionó haciendo su mirada serie y rencorosa

–Como sea… ¿Cuál es la razón de tu presencia aquí?– pregunte aún de mal humor

–Fácil, ha llegado la hora de ayudarte y hacer a un lado a la linda Sakura– dijo haciendo una mueca, como de sonrisa retorcida similar a la de un demente

– ¡Increíble!, ¿tienes algo planeado?– cuestioné sonriendo

–Claro, solo vine a advertirte que durante el viaje escolar de mañana mantente cerca de la castaña si no quieres perderte de la acción– informo despreocupadamente

–Ok, dos preguntas– él asintió –primero: ¿Quién eres? Y segundo ¿Cómo sabes de la excursión de mañana?– pregunté y espere su respuesta

–Ja, ja, ja… como te he dicho, quien soy yo es un secreto que por ahora no mereces conocer; y segundo tengo maneras interesantes de obtener la información que necesito– respondió al tiempo que su ojo dorado mostraba un brillo interesante, que lo hacía lucir misteriosamente atractivo

–No me gusta no tener información, pero esta vez no te la voy a exigir, ahora si eres tan amable– deje con fingida melosidad poniendo mi dedo índice sobre el mentón de modo provocativo –SUELTAME AHORA– grité señalándolo con el mismo dedo

–Ese no es un tono apto para dirigirte a mi persona– me vio con la más oscura mirada y mi cabeza por si sola comenzó a doblarse hacia atrás hasta que mis ojos quedaron mirando el techo, y por más que intenté moverla no pude, luego sentí sus pasos aproximarse y sus respiración agitada contra mi cuello –te perdono tu insolencia solo porque me atraes, me gustas– tras esa extraña declaración sentí su húmeda lengua recorrer la extensión de mi cuello para terminar en mi barbilla, luego con una de sus manos me cubrió los ojos y pude enderezar un poco mi cabeza, entonces comenzó a besarme con una mezcla de pasión y salvajismo tan extremadamente dulce y ácido que no pude evitar corresponderle con la misma intensidad e inevitablemente nuestras lenguas comenzaron a explorar la profundidad de nuestras bocas por largo rato…

* * *

_PoV Sakura_

Todo estaba oscuro se podía sentir el frío y el miedo, caminara hacia donde caminara no tropecé con nada, a pesar de lo recorrido tampoco encontré una pared. Era casi como estar sumergida en el vacío absoluto, sin embargo, sentía que había algo ahí, pero era algo maligno; ya cansada de deambular por horas me detuve y me senté, tras unos instantes escuche un sonido como de una risa infantil –_al parecer si hay alguien donde quiera que estoy_– pensé y comencé a caminar hacia donde se escuchaba la risa, pero mientras más me acercaba un escalofrío recorría mi espalda, sin embargo no me detuve y cuando llegue al sitio donde supuse encontraría al infante no encontré nada y el silencio me rodeo de nuevo

– ¡HOLA! ¿Hay alguien ahí?– pregunte esperando una respuesta… nada, iba a continuar caminando pero me hallaba inmovilizada por una fuerza invisible, y sin poder huir frente a mi aparecieron unos enormes ojos en los cuales se podía ver la maldad y la venganza del mundo, uno era tan dorado con el sol y el otro era de un extraño color carmesí, casi… no, más bien ERA como ver sangre

–Hola Sakurita– menciono una voz ronca, que al terminar apareció una gran sonrisa retorcida similar a la del gato sonriente de Alicia pero llena de perversión

– ¿Quién es usted?– dije hablando muy bajito lleno de temor

–Pronto me conocerás y cuando lo hagas todo lo que amas desaparecerá– dijo con tono burlón como si disfrutara ver el sufrimiento que se pintaba en mis ojos

–No, por favor, no les haga nada– suplique por ellos… mi familia, mis amigos, Shaoran

–No lo puedes evitar, pero primero voy por ti– dijo y reanudo esas terribles carcajadas que me atemorizaban y sin aviso la sonrisa se acercaba a mí, se abrió y de un solo bocado… ¡AAAAHHHHH!

* * *

_PoV Shaoran_

–Te digo que se veía muy real y se sentía igual– decía la linda chica sentada a mi lado

–Umm, es bastante sospechoso, mantente alerta pero procura por hoy hacerlo un poco al lado y disfruta el día con tus amigas– le dije sonriendo buscando calmar su ansiedad

–Y ¿si algo sucede?, o ¿si algo te sucede?– me dijo con sus hermosos ojos húmedos, a punto de llorar

–Princesa no te preocupes, nada me va a pasar, además te vamos a proteger si Chiharu intenta algo… yo daría la vida por ti recuérdalo– dije tomándola del mentón y mirando la profundidad de ese par de océanos esmeraldas

–De acuerdo lobito, pero no quiero que pongas tu vida en riesgo– me miro sonriente –me volvería loca si algo te sucediera– dijo torciendo su sonrisa en una mueca de profunda tristeza

Esa fue la conversación que sostuvimos durante la mañana de camino al parque de atracciones de Tokio donde se estrenaba un nuevo juego que a la vista y por su gran altura se veía un tanto atemorizante, pero no creí que en esa enorme torre de metal me fuera a llevar el susto de mi vida fue allí donde pensé perdería a la razón de mi existencia todo sucedió tan rápido que aún lo estoy procesando llevábamos un buen trayecto recorrido en la atracción cuando un mal presentimiento atravesó mi corazón seguido por una presencia tan llena de maldad que haría temblar al hombre más valiente, segundos después el arnés que sostenía el frágil cuerpo de Sakura se abrió dejándola expuesta al gran vacío sin más agarre que el de nuestras manos, al nivel del suelo la gente gritaba descontrolada por la situación, pues al parecer el sistema de emergencias había dejado de funcionar y la única manera de volver a bajar era con el trayecto normal de la atracción, justo después agradecí de manera repetida los entrenamientos en artes marciales que desde niños habíamos recibido pues la misma presencia se intensifico en el asiento de mi asustada novia y fue expulsada de la silla, pero ella con un rápido movimiento se logró colgar del dispositivo de seguridad al tiempo que Eriol y yo la sosteníamos por la chamarra en un intento de no dejarla caer y al llegar a la cima con la gravedad cero creada al soltarse de la polea se pudo parar sobre el asiento pero cuando se activaron los frenos magnéticos se descolgó del lugar donde estaba sujetada y quedó colgada de nuestras manos, en cuanto tocamos suelo comenzó a temblar compulsivamente y segundos más tarde la fuerza de su cuerpo se desvaneció haciendo que fuerza en ella desapareciera cayendo en mis brazos.

* * *

_PoV Sakura_

Ignoré tanto como pude ese sentimiento de peligro que me persiguió desde que partimos de la preparatoria, a medida que pasaba el día seguía igual de preocupada me sentía constantemente seguida y observada; hasta que entramos en la casa del terror, tenía mis nervios a punto de estallar y trate de seguir las indicaciones que nos dieron a la entrada, todo iba medianamente bien hasta que apareció esa espantosa niña vestida de blanco y su largo cabello negro cubriéndole el rostro2, se paró tras de mí y puso su mano en mi hombro, yo me gire lenta y temerosamente, en cuanto la vi salí corriendo en medio de un grito y no me detuve hasta estar afuera en la seguridad de la luz de la media tarde; tras unos minutos salieron mis amigas riendo de lo lindo

–Saku creo que se asustó más la chica con tu grito que tú de su disfraz– se mofo Naoko como le era costumbre cada vez que me asustaba

–Muy bien que te diviertas, pero ahora me toca a mí escoger la atracción y no te puedes negar– dije en tono malicioso y con mi mirada brillante

–Tengo el presentimiento que esto no me va a gustar, ¿con que atracción piensas torturarme?– pregunto a la defensiva dándome la satisfacción de la revancha

–Vamos a subirnos a esa atracción– dije y señale la gran torre que se levantaba en el centro del parque y en la cúspide lo adornaba un letrero con luces azules que resplandecían en contraste con el naranja de la tarde

–El Mujūryoku3… Saku yo no puedo– suplico con los ojos abiertos de impresión

–Claro que puedes, si yo fui capaz de entrar a esa espantosa casa tú te puedes subir a ese– le insistí calmadamente apuntando con el pulgar a la intimidante estructura

–No habiendo más opción y haciendo válido tu argumento… lo intentaré– dijo resignada

–De acuerdo, entonces EN MARCHA– grite y giré sobre mis talones, y tras el primer paso, choqué con el firme pectoral de un chico que por su fragancia conocía bien

–Eriol lo siento mucho– me disculpe rápidamente y di un salto hacia atrás un tanto avergonzada

–No debería sorprenderme que me reconozcas sin mirarme… pero me divierte que sea por mi aroma– murmuro el ojiazul bastante divertido

–Se debe a los entrenamientos de Izumi no te hagas otras ilusiones– contrapuse divertida

– ¡Oh!… solo espero que Li no se moleste– rio mientras daba un paso al lado para mostrar la bien formada figura de Shaoran

–Lobito… ja, ja, ja– reí nerviosa en cuanto lo vi

–Umph– suspiro y añadió –te entiendo después de ese entrenamiento no te he podido sorprender ni a ti ni al par de pelinegros– dijo pasito y con una sonrisa ladina

–Menos mal que no eres celoso– susurre en su oído en cuanto lo abrace

– ¿A qué atracción van ahora?– pregunto mi amigo inglés

–A esa–señale divertida la gran torre

–Podemos acompañarlas al Mujūryoku– preguntó Shao

–Claro, será más divertido en grupo igual es la última atracción a la que nos da tiempo de subir– respondió Naoko entusiasta y nerviosa, segundos después nos encaminamos al centro del parque…

El tiempo se hizo lento y mi corazón bombeaba tan rápido que creí se iba a estallar no comprendo que sucedió tampoco porque solo a mí es como si tuviese un mal karma tras de mí, fue algo indescriptible… íbamos a la mitad del recorrido cerca de 20 metros sobre el suelo cuando un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y volví a tener ese mal presentimiento, segundos después con un clic y el sonido característico de una rasgadura el dispositivo de seguridad se abrió y quede expuesta a caer en cuanto la atracción se soltara de la polea para descender en caída libre, escuche al gentío gritar pero no reaccionaba solo veía como lentamente me seguía alejando de la tierra y escuche a lo lejos un ¡EL FRENO DE EMERGENCIA NO FUNCIONA!, no supe cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero al juzgar por la altura sabía que estábamos cerca de la cima. Tras esto mi adrenalina aumento justo a tiempo porque de la nada me sentí empujada fuera del asiento, y gracias a los reflejos producidos por esta hormona y el arduo entrenamiento en artes marciales fui capaz de sostenerme del dispositivo que se mantenía sobre mi cabeza; Eriol y Shaoran como pudieron me sostuvieron de mi chamarra cuando el juego llego al final de la torre las sillas se soltaron y gracias a la ausencia de gravedad que se presentó en ese momento logre colocar los pies en la silla, pero cuando llegamos al final de la caída el freno magnético fue tan brusco que me rape del arnés y quede colgada de la chamarra que mi amigo y mi novio sujetaban… en cuanto pude poner los pies en el piso y me ayudaron a caminar hacia el área segura del juego me derrumbe; comencé a temblar compulsivamente y aunque luchaba con mis lágrimas estas brotaban incesantemente, todos alrededor me pedían que respirara, pero sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho y la garganta que me lo impedía hasta que sentí mi cara cosquillear y unos segundos más tarde todo se nublo…

La oscuridad era absoluta y algo me decía que me encontraba en un lugar donde ya había estado comencé a caminar pero me detuve de repente cuando lo escuche…

–Hoy solo te puse a prueba parece que contigo me voy a divertir mucho, por un momento creí que te iba a acabar muy fácil– dijo en medio de risas esa ronca voz con la que había soñado

–Muéstrate o será que… ¿acaso tienes miedo?– incite en un impulso de fiereza y valentía

–Increíble, no he conocido la primera persona que sea víctima de mi poder y aun así demuestre tanta gallardía– murmuró serio pero con dejos de emoción en su voz

–NO SOY DE LAS QUE SE ACOBARDAN TRAS UN PEQUEÑO SUSTO– grite tratando así de esconder el miedo que buscaba escaparse en mi voz

–Eres una rival digna de mi admiración y por ahora has despertado cierta atracción, pronto tendrás el placer de conocerme en directo o tal vez ya me conozcas, sin embargo cuando decida mostrarte mi poder ese será tu último día preciosa– dijo tranquilamente con sentencia de muerte en sus palabras

– ¿Por qué no acabas conmigo ahora que puedes? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de dejarme vivir si lo único que deseas es ver salir de mí el último aliento de vitalidad?– pregunte tratando de terminar con esta absurda pesadilla mientras una solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla al recordar los rostros de las personas que amo y que estaría dispuestas a dejar atrás con tal de terminar esta desazón

–Es verdad que lo podría solucionar ahora mismo, pero creo que será más divertido cuando tu poder despierte solo así serás un digno sacrificio para mí– dijo prepotentemente con tanta maldad en su voz que logró erizar cada uno de los bellos de mi espalda con un frío aliento golpeándome en la cara

–No sé de qué poderes estás hablando, pero cuando te enfrentes a mí en persona con o sin poderes será un placer patear tu prepotente trasero hasta el fin del mundo– dije sonriendo y sin dejarme aminorar por la fuerte presencia que ejercía en el lugar. Tras estas palabras estalló en carcajadas y estas se hicieron tan lejanas que se dejaron de escuchar, dejándome nuevamente sumida en el silencio y en la penumbra

–Saku… Saku… Sakura– escuchaba mi nombre en la lejanía y sentía los ojos pesados pero deseaba abrirlos

–Cerecita abre los ojos por favor– conocía esa voz esa dulzura mezclada con la rudeza de su voz, hice un esfuerzo inmenso y de golpe logré abrirlos, encontrándome de frente con esos ojos ambarinos adornados con un brillo de emoción –despertaste… ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Qué te pasó? es la primera vez que veo a un desmayado moverse tanto estando inconsciente, ¿Por qué esa lágrima solitaria, que viste?– pregunto atropelladamente mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa llena de ternura en sus labios

–Ese desgraciado ha vuelto a aparecer en mis sueños y la amenaza fue aún más vivida que la noche anterior– dije mientras me sentaba, pero un par de manos firmes me regresaron de nuevo a la camilla –¿qué pasó?, ¿acaso me amarraron a la cama? Suéltenme– dije un tanto descontrolada, bajo los efectos del estado de shock

–Tranquila señorita usted se encuentra en la enfermería del parque, es mejor que se mantenga recostada al menos por unos minutos más– dijo una chica vestida de blanco que me miraba sonriente pero un tanto asustada

–De acuerdo… disculpe ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?– dije pausadamente y ella asintió –quisiera saber ¿Por qué su cara refleja temor?, ¿Qué sucedió?– pregunte

–Eh… yo… creo… umm… bueno la verdad soy nueva y cuando usted llegó, temblaba muy fuerte y tenía los brazos y las piernas muy tensas, nada que yo haya visto en una persona que se desmaya por un ataque de pánico– respondió lentamente

– ¡Oh!... lamento las molestias causadas, muchas gracias por ayudarme a mí y a mis amigos– agradecí con una enorme sonrisa cosa que sorprendió a la enfermera según vi su expresión.

Agradecimos con una reverencia la atención dada por la enfermera del parque y nos dirigimos al autobús donde nos encontramos de nuevo con los profesores y nuestros compañeros para volver a la secundaria. En el trayecto a Tomoeda Chiharu se veía reluciente de felicidad, al parecer vio el incidente de la torre. Mis otros compañeros e inclusive el chico nuevo se acercaron de uno en uno para saber si me encontraba bien; al llegar a la escuela nos despedimos de todos y Hana-sensei pregunto cerca de veinte veces quien me acompañaba a casa y la respuesta era obvia.

Cuando los cuatro llegamos a la salida del instituto, una horda de porristas se abalanzaron sobre mí, preocupadas y algunas llorando preguntaban rápidamente; ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿te rompiste algo?, ¿Cómo te sientes?, "creímos que te habías roto todo"; las tranquilice diciéndoles que no había pasado nada y que pronto las acompañaría de nuevo en los entrenamientos, me excuse de ellas diciendo que me encontraba agotada y nos marchamos rumbo a casa. Una vez en la portada de mi casa me despedí de mis amigos

–Chicos recuerda que mañana en la tarde tenemos practica con Izumi, nos vemos– me despedí de los pelinegros y esperamos que doblaran en la esquina

–Lobito por favor acompáñame mañana te espero antes del almuerzo– suplique un tanto angustiada

–Claro no me perdonaría dejarte sola en un momento tan importante para ti– me contesto sonriente –que duermas cerecita… sueña conmigo– me susurro al oído y tras un fugaz beso se fue

Yo entre a la casa salude a mi padre y me dirigí a mis habitaciones, tome un rápido baño y me recosté en la cama donde rápidamente concilie el sueño con la esperanza de no volver a encontrarme con esos terribles ojos bicolor.

* * *

_PoV Shaoran_

–_Fue un sueño realmente extraño…_– pensé mientras me levantaba de la cama y observaba el reloj – ¿las diez y media? ¿En qué momento dormí tanto?... tengo que apurarme de lo contrario Sakura se va a enojar– dije y salí directamente en busca de mi ropa, me vestí y me dispuse a salir deprisa; en cuanto llegue a su casa entre y comencé a buscarla

– ¿Hola? Linda– llame en cuanto entre pero no la encontré ni en la cocina ni en la sala

–Aquí estoy, pensé que no ibas a venir– salto a mi espalda abrazándome

–No podría dejarte sola, además ayer te prometí que vendría– le tranquilice y me gire para darle un beso en la mejilla

–Bueno ya es hora– respondió haciendo un gran suspiro –vamos– añadió, me tomo la mano y me arrastro directo al comedor

Al entrar encontramos a los dos castaños con el ceño fruncido y a la espera que el servicio trajera el almuerzo –buenas tardes Sr. Kinomoto, Touya– salude respetuosamente a mi futuro suegro y cuñado

–Buenas tardes joven Li, tome asiento por favor– saludo el padre de mi linda Sakura

Agradecí y me senté junto a Sakura frente a mi cuñado y en medio de conversaciones triviales y enfrentamientos ocasionales con Touya, avanzamos el almuerzo hasta que llegó la hora definitiva que supe gracias a un increíble apretón en la mano de parte de mi novia. Suspire y me acerque a Sakura

–Cariño tu puedes este es el momento–le sugerí al oído

–Papá tengo algo que informarte– dijo en voz apenas audible

–Claro hija te escucho– respondió sonriente

–Mira, he estado pensando en la charla que tuvimos hace un mes y después de analizar los pro y los contra de tu propuesta, decidí que no podría dejar el imperio que mi madre se esforzó en iniciar, en manos de alguien ajeno a la familia así que concluí hacerme cargo del Consorcio Bancario Amamiya, en cuanto tu dispongas sea conveniente– dijo Saku con la decisión pintada en su rostro

–…–

–Papá que sucede– pregunto con la angustia en su voz al ver la cara de sorpresa y el silencio de su padre

–Nada hija solo estoy emocionado por tu respuesta favorable, pero tengo dos preguntas que hacerte– guardo silencio y Sakura asintió un tanto nerviosa –primero ¿estas segura que quieres seguir esta profesión?– espero con gesto serio

–Sí, he investigado mucho y no me disgusta la temática que se maneja– respondió con la misma seriedad –además puedo ayudar a la gente– añadió

–De acuerdo, eso me alegra mucho. Y segundo ¿quisiera saber si el día de ayer cerca de las cinco de la tarde sintieron alguna presencia extraña o les sucedió algo inusual?– dijo haciendo que nos sorprendiera mucho pues cerca de esa hora sucedió el incidente con Sakura

–Sr. Kinomoto, ayer cerca de la hora que usted refiere sentí una presencia llena de maldad después Sakura sufrió el incidente en el Mujūryoku– respondí algo preocupado y aumentó cuando Touya, tras una seña del Señor Kinomoto, se levantó con la expresión más seria que de costumbre de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta en cuanto sonó el timbre

–Eso me imagine esperemos la llegada de Tomoyo, Eriol e Izumi– guardo silencio; Sakura me miro con duda en sus ojos

–Buenas tardes– saludaron mi amigo y su novia, seguidos de Izumi-sensei

–Chicos tomen asiento, Izumi ya es hora– dijo y se cruzó de brazos

–Es hora de revelarles un secreto que hemos escondido por años, pero según las circunstancias del día de ayer nos vemos obligados a contarles… síganme– tras estas palabras que nos quitaron el habla se dirigió al gimnasio seguida de nosotros cuatro y el señor Kinomoto acciono una palanca que estaba disfrazada de lámpara –este lugar puede que les resulte familiar– añadió y comenzamos a descender por las escaleras que aparecieron tras uno de los paneles donde entrenábamos el lanzamiento de estrellas

–Wow, como nunca encontré este lugar es maravilloso– dijo Sakura con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando de ilusión

–Fue bastante difícil ocultarlo de ti, siempre has sido una niña muy curiosa– dijo Izumi marcando una media sonrisa en su arrugado rostro

–En esta pared se encuentra plasmado el origen de los protectores de los cuatro elementos que han sido traspasados de generación en generación entre nuestras cuatro familias, el problema es que de generación en generación cambia el elemento de protección, por favor acérquense de uno en uno a cada uno de los pilares que se encuentran en la mitad del salón– tras la orden de Izumi salí de mi sorpresa y observe el gran salón de colores gris y marrón que en sus paredes tenía unos hermosos frescos donde se veía lo relatado por sensei y unas columnas de color dorado en el centro de la sala iluminada por antorchas; y al mismo tiempo vi salir al Señor Kinomoto muy pensativo pero guarde silencio

–Creo que iré primero– dijo Eriol con su característica sonrisa de curiosidad; se acercó a la primera columna y nada, lo mismo sucedió con la segunda pero al llegar a la tercera el agua que habían encima comenzó a zambullirse de manera violenta –increíble al parecer mi fuerte es el agua– dijo emocionado el ojiazul

–Ahora yo– salto emocionada la amatista y cuando llego a la cuarta columna el jarrón de barro se fracciono y se transformó en un plato –así que mi poder funciona con la tierra… interesante– dijo poniendo su dedo índice en la barbilla

–Shao, no tengas miedo puede ser divertido– me dijo sonriendo y se acercó a la primera columna y pum una gran llamarada apareció – ¿fuego?, me siento como Suko4– dio dos saltitos acercándose a mi –Shao te toca pero creo que solo queda el poder sobre el aire– dijo poniéndome un dedo en el pecho de manera retadora

–Está bien ya voy– sin bacilar me acerque a la segunda columna y en efecto las hojas allí comenzaron a revolotear como en un torbellino de manera violenta –wow es increíble– murmure sorprendido

–Bueno los dejare por una hora para que asimilen su nueva habilidad y vendré a darle su primera lección para el control de los elementos– dijo Izumi e hizo una reverencia y se retiró

–Eriol, ¿crees que esto tenga relación con los sueños que tuvimos anoche?– pregunto Tomoyo al chico a su lado

– ¿Qué tipo de sueño tuvieron anoche?– pregunte curioso

–Era relacionado con el dominio de los elementos que al parecer resultan ser nuestra habilidad– respondió Eriol

–Yo también tuve un sueño similar– dije sorprendido

–Igual yo– se unió Sakura a nuestra conversación y nos quedamos pensativos mirándonos a los ojos

**HAPPY NOTES**

**Este capítulo me quedo extremadamente largo pero no lo podía cortar a la mitad quedaba feo, espero que sea de su agrado y prometo publicar cada quince días como hasta ahora. El suspenso y el drama al fin han comenzado…**

**Muchísimas gracias a los Reviews de los dos capítulos anteriores a:**

**LUNABSC**

**ALEXANADAL**

**Muchas gracias a ellas y a todos los que se toman la molestia de seguir esta historia y mis otros One-shot, los quiero mucho y agradezco su apoyo, siempre estoy encantada de saber su opinión; pronto les traeré una sorpresa de mi página en Face, se que ahora no tiene nada pero espero en una semana ponerle algo interesante…**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

1 Referencia a Gohan en Dragon ball Z

2 Referencia a Samanta la niña del Aro

3 Gravedad cero en Japonés

4 Referencia a Avatar el ultimo maestro Aire


	10. Chapter 9

**EL SECRETO DE LOS ELEMENTOS**

Card Captor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicles y sus personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP; la historia es original de mi creación

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

Es increíble siempre supe que algo inusual nos rodeaba, pero nunca imaginé tener poder para controlar los elementos; pero ¿cómo? Nunca habíamos sentido nada extraño hasta anoche a no ser que nuestra excelente salud se deba al poder de los mismos creo que Izumi-san tendrá muchas preguntas por responder…

-oigan ¿Qué tipo de sueño tuvieron anoche?, si es algo similar podríamos preguntarle a Izumi y necesitaría dar una sola respuesta- sugerí disimulando mi emoción y algo de curiosidad

-me parece una excelente idea hime, pero mi caballerosidad me dicta que tu deberías comenzar- sugirió sonriente mi querido novio

-sabía que tendría que comenzar, umm… ¿por dónde empiezo?... ya sé- vacilé unos momentos y comencé a relatar…

_Era una habitación oscura aparentemente no había nada alrededor, sin embargo me sentía muy tranquila comencé a deambular en busca de una salida y me di cuenta que estaba descalza, pues podía sentir la textura de la tierra en mis pies, que me resultaba extrañamente familiar, ya que no solía caminar sin zapatos fuera de casa, en cierto punto la armonía existente en medio de la obscuridad se fracturó y algo muy parecido al sello perteneciente a la familia Daidouji comenzó a brillar bajo mis pies con tanta energía que el sitio comenzó a temblar tan violentamente que me vi obligada a arrodillarme buscando algo de equilibrio, sin embargo cuando parecía que se iba a detener un extraño rugido resonó por el lugar; con una fuerza y velocidad impresionantes la tierra bajo mis piernas comenzó a elevarse como un gran pedestal, después cuando se detuvo el sello brillo con más intensidad envolviéndome en su hermosa luz desperté llena de energía y muy animada, a pesar de la emoción experimentada._

Termine el relato sonriente de solo recordar la hermosa luz, podía experimentar esa paz de nuevo –fue algo espectacular- suspire

-ojala el mío hubiese sido tan pacífico desde el principio- se quejó mi castaño amigo frunciendo el ceño para nuestra diversión

-muy bien te toca a ti contar- sugerí sonriendo

-umph… de acuerdo, recuerdo que…

_Estaba en una habitación oscura pero no sentía empatía con nada hasta que por arte de magia el piso bajo mis pies desvaneció, como si… se hubiese vuelto vapor de un segundo al otro, comencé a caer a causa de la gravedad supuse, pero la caída se encontraba iluminada por una luz resplandeciente al fondo del "precipicio", a pesar de que sentí vértigo al principio con el tiempo incalculable que llevaba cayendo desapareció y fue sustituido por una sensación de tranquilidad igual al estado de mi mente, hasta que…_

Guardo silencio unos instantes y nos miró sonriente cruzándose los brazos como quien dice "no voy a contar más y no pueden obligarme" –hasta que… ¿Qué?, termina de contar de contar Xiaolang Li de una buena vez- dijo mi prima frustrada por la intriga

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ok ya termino, pero no me mates Saku- rió al conseguir su aparente objetivo

…_unos metros más abajo frente a mí se materializo el sello de la familia Li, sin embargo la velocidad de caída en lugar de disminuir fue aumentando o eso me pareció por el choque de aire que sentía en mi cuerpo pero cuando ya me encontraba a escasos metros una fuerte corriente de viento me rodeo deteniendo la caída de golpe y llenándome de una sensación pacifica haciendo nulo el estrés ocasionado por la situación, después comencé a resplandecer y desperté muy tranquilo._

Terminó el relato con seriedad propia de su personalidad y un tanto pensativo –al parecer puedes volar como una linda mariposa querido amigo- se burló Eriol estallando en risas

-podría ser, solo si tú puedes nadar como una sirenita; te toca- dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa victoriosa haciéndonos reír a Sakura y a mí con su comentario

-oigan no se burlen, además siempre he sido un buen nadador es algo innato en mí- trató de defenderse

-no te quejes y cuéntanos como fue tu sueño, Ariel- sugirió Sakura escondiéndose detrás de Shaoran, volviendo a estallar en carcajadas

-está bien, pero esto te lo cobro en el entrenamiento flamita- dijo "amenazadoramente"

-_al parecer Eriol y Saku tienen un nuevo apodo_- pensé divertida

_Me encontraba en un lugar poco iluminado, aunque se sentía diferente como si pudiera flotar, además daba una sensación fría al principio creí que me encontraba en un lugar que se asemejaba al espacio, pero de repente surgió una luz que ilumino el lugar y se veía como cuando estas sumergido en una piscina, pero por más que nadaba hacia la superficie no lograba emerger, llegue al punto de querer respirar y al no poder salir me vi obligado a hacerlo por reflejo bajo el agua y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que era capaz de respirar, fue increíble y ya sin preocupaciones comencé a nadar a toda velocidad en busca del límite de la piscina disfrutando de esa ligera sensación de libertad hasta que al igual que ustedes el sello de la Familia Hiragisawa resplandeció frente a mí, trate de detenerme poniéndome en posición vertical y extendiendo lo más que pude mis brazos y piernas pero fue extrañamente imposible disminuir mi velocidad, entonces por reflejo coloque los brazos extendidos en frente y de repente desde las palmas de mis manos se creó un torbellino que me rodeo protegiéndome del inminente impacto y luego desperté._

Todos guardamos silencio y pensamos que habían sido muy tranquilos nuestros sueños pero aún faltaba uno –cariño solo faltas tú- dijo Shaoran con la misma expresión curiosa que teníamos Eriol y yo

-bien, pero mi sueño fue un tanto diferente al de ustedes ya verán- dijo con una mueca en su rostro que ocultaba una sonrisa

_Recuerdo que me encontraba deambulando en medio de un desierto que parecía no tener fin, cada duna que pasaba parecía replicarse delante de mí, pero a pesar de ser un desierto no sentía calor, es más se sentía muy fresco el clima, tras un rato fui consiente que no traía zapatos ni nada por el estilo y venía cubierta con tan solo un vestido blanco de tela muy ligera casi parecía un camisón de dormir, mientras avanzaba note que la textura de la arena cambio y se sentía más suave; se me hizo bastante extraño por lo que tuve que bajar la mirada, cuando de la nada… ¡BUM!_

Tras el grito de Sakura todos dimos un salto en el lugar –Flamita no hagas eso y termina de contar- se quejó mi ojiazul novio a pesar de la sonrisa de los castaños

-lo siento no me pude resistir ja, ja, ja- se excusó con una sonrisita en sus labios y un brillo de victoria en sus ojos esmeralda

…_una llamarada apareció rodeando mis pies y comenzando a subir por mis piernas, al principio me asusté mucho y trate de correr pero el fuego me amarraba las piernas como si fuera una cuerda y me era imposible, luego de un rato me di cuenta que a pesar que el fuego seguía ascendiendo por mis piernas no quemaba es mas no se sentía caliente y de ahí en adelante todo fue mucho más divertido comencé a hacer bolitas de fuego con las manos y a lanzarlas en diferentes direcciones era como jugar con bolas de nieve pero con una estela de fuego, mientras tanto las llamas seguían ascendiendo lentamente por mi cuerpo cuando estaban a la altura de mi cara todas las llamas se proyectaron hacia el frente en forma de cintas, dejando libre mi cuerpo y dibujaron de manera vertical y de mi misma altura el sello de la Familia Kinomoto; después me ilumine completamente y desperté._

Termino sonriente y moviendo las manos a manera de recuerdo de su jueguito con llamas –asombroso, eso indica que los entrenamientos de ahora en adelante serán más divertidos- dijo mi sonriente novio con una pizca de picardía en la mirada. Mantuvimos silencio y comenzamos a realizar el calentamiento básico para el entrenamiento, aunque sospechábamos que esta vez sería un tanto diferente.

* * *

-señor ¿Cómo cree usted que los chicos van a reaccionar?- preguntó una mujer algo mayor frente a mi

-no te preocupes ellos van a reaccionar bastante bien, lo que me causa curiosidad es a quien de ellos tendré que entrenar- dije serio pero sin poder disimular mi emoción

-ha esperado esto por mucho tiempo ¿verdad señor?- preguntó ella, pero más que una pregunta era una afirmación

-cierto, no lo puedo negar, pero mi afán aumento hace unas semanas cuando sentí esa terrible presencia arribar a la ciudad y tan cerca de mi hija- mencioné preocupado logrando que el pétreo rostro de mi acompañante se pusiera aun más tenso si eso era posible -como sea… por ahora solo podemos entrenarlos…- guarde silencio un momento –volvamos a la sala nos estarán esperando- sugerí y nos pusimos en marcha

-puede que sea divertido para usted la identidad de su pupilo ya lo verá- dijo mi acompañante con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro

-qué bueno que llegaron síganme- indique a tres personas que habían llegado al despacho mientras les dábamos un tiempo a los muchachos para asimilar la noticia

-su capa señor- me extendió una capa con capucha tan alta como yo de color negro que me puse encima para entrar de nuevo a la sala donde se encontraban los muchachos

Con la ceremonia que era requerida para esta ocasión, nos colocamos en la mitad de la sala en cuanto los muchachos detuvieron los ejercicios de calentamiento... tras el silencio Izumi inicio la ceremonia.

-ante ustedes se encuentran los que van a ser sus tutores de hoy en adelante- indicó con mucha seriedad –ubíquense delante de la persona que manipule su mismo elemento- tras esta indicación todos pusimos nuestras manos al frente y formamos una esfera de cada uno de los elementos, lentamente los muchachos se fueron acercando dándome una gran sorpresa haciendo florecer una sonrisa en mis labios

-ahora es momento que los maestros rompan el sello que bloquea el control sobre sus poderes y que oculta su habilidad- después de estas palabras hicimos un par de pases con la mano y las esferas se transformaron en los sellos familiares y se acercaron a los respectivos usuarios del elemento; inmediatamente comenzaron a levitar y cuando estaban algo retirados del suelo un aura de resplandor los rodeo con un sonido parecido al de un cristal rompiéndose, segundos más tarde volvieron lentamente a sus respectivos puestos abriendo sus ojos tranquilamente

-¡WOW! eso fue increíble, aunque no me siento diferente- menciono mi hija con la emoción pintada en sus ojos esmeralda

-bueno, esto es… interesante pero… me gustaría saber ¿quién va a ser mi sensei?- preguntó un sonriente ojiazul

-no se apresure joven Eriol, ese momento acaba de llegar- tranquilizo al expectante pelinegro –le pido a los maestros que revelen su identidad a sus pupilos- tras el anuncio de Izumi y como si de una coreografía se tratase al mismo tiempo bajamos la capota que nos cubría la cabeza y ocultaba nuestro rostro haciendo que los ojos de los jóvenes se abrieran como platos

**HAPPY NOTES**

**Estamos a cuatro capítulos de la batalla final donde todos los cabos sueltos se ataran, pero espero darle cierre a la historia por el capítulo 14 o 15, me siento muy feliz sabiendo que hay mucha gente leyendo mi fanfic, los quiero mucho aunque no me deje un review TT_TT…**

**Muchísimas gracias al Review del capítulo anterior de LUNABSC**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de seguir esta historia y mis otros One-shot, les agradezco su apoyo, siempre estoy encantada de saber su opinión…**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


End file.
